Leaving the Twilight Universe
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: The Cullens and Jacob are magically transported to the normal human universe where there are no vampires.They have to go to school as normal humans and put up with all the drama.Can they handle what the girls have to say about the Twilight Saga?OOCness
1. Welcome

**This takes place after Renesmee is born and is like thirteen. So the Cullens and Jacob are magically pulled out of the Twilight universe and put into the regular would of humans.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Cullens house. They were all sitting around watching Emmett get pissed off when he lost at video games and Jacob and Rose get in their small fights.

It was all normal until they were all transported to another universe. Now they sat in a living room that was similar to their own but not as big. Everyone looked around and saw that they were all human.

"Carlisle what's going on? I can't see!" Alice yelled scared that she could no longer see their futures.

Carlisle to was confused. He saw a note on the table. "This might explain everything," He said and then started to read the note out loud to his family.

_Dear Cullen family and Jacob,_

_Welcome to my universe. I have taken you all out of your regular would of the super natural and brought you all to the world of humans._

_You will all be living here for an undecided amount of time so please get comfortable. All the children will be attending school and Carlisle will be working at the Bay St. Louis/Waveland hospital. Esme will be a stay at home mom unless she wishes to get a job while here._

_I would like to apologize for the age differences. It happened sometime when I was transporting you here. You will all be attending eighth grade at Hancock Middle School. The bus stop is next to the pool down the street and it gets there around six fifty._

_I have left letters for each of you on the doors to your bedrooms. They will give you information about things you will need about yourself and things you will need to know._

_Also there is a book series called the Twilight Saga. It is about your lives in Bella's point of view. From when she moved to Forks to the night after the fight with the Voltri after Renesmee was born. These books are very popular so when you were registered I changed your last names to Brandon._

_Please enjoy the time you have in my world. Make friends and have fun. If there are any questions please write a letter and put it in the box labeled "Questions or Concerns" in the kitchen._

_Thank you for participating in my experiment._

After a few seconds of awkward Carlisle said, "Well since it is Sunday you guys will be going to school tomorrow so I suggest you get some sleep."

"Are we going to have to ride the bus?" Bella asked.

Carlisle thought. "Yes you will as it sees you are not old enough to drive," he said.

Alice frown. Then she realized something. "I'm going to go find my room," Alice squealed running for the stairs. "Aaaaaa!" She screamed when she tripped over her extra high high heels. She fell flat on her bottom since no one could get there in time. Alice huffed and took her heels off.

She jumped back up and ran upstairs. Everyone else following her. She two envelopes on a door. One with her name and one with Jasper's. "Jazz we have a room together!" She called tearing off her envelope and running in her room.

Her room had white walls and black furniture. The bed was a twin with a navy blue comfiture and pillows. She ran to the two doors on the back wall. One was a bathroom and the other a walk-in-closet filled with clothes. She went and looked around. There were these ugly polo shirts and light tan bottoms. She saw a sticky note on the back of the door.

_Alice,_

_At your new school you all must where uniforms. These are yours and Jasper's. Please tell the others._

_Thank you._

Alice stormed out of her room with the sticking note in hand. The others were all already in their new rooms looking around. Alice called everyone into the hallway.

"Rose did you see this?" Alice asked at her.

"No," Rosalie read the note. "Uniform!" Alice nodded. "This is great just great!"

"It's won'tbe that bad baby. Besides it'll be fun messing with the little kids," Emmett laughed.

"Great," Alice and Rosalie said at the same time.

_A few hours later_

"Bella are you sure this is right?" Esme asked.

"Yes Esme," Bella laughed. "That's what it says on the directions." At the moment Bella was helping Esme make her first dinner since she was human herself.

"Alright. Everyone dinner's ready!" Esme called. Tonight they were doing something beyond simple. Kraft Mac n Cheese and ham and cheese sandwiches.

"This doesn't look very good," Emmett said poking it with his fork.

"Just eat it Emmett. I'll sure you'll like it," Bella said. She turned to see Jacob and Nessie choking it down. She laughed at how much her and her daughter were alike.

Dinner went by so what smoothly. All the vampires, except Bella, were not really willing to try the yellow food. They ended up liking it but it did take them a while to try.

Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were sitting on the couch when everyone was finished.

"So did you guys read your letters?" Bella asked. Rosalie and Alice nodded. "So who's up first?"

"I think I am. The letter said I start this week," Alice sighed. Rose and Bella laughed. "Shut up! Just wait it'll happen to you to!"

Bella laughed some more. "Looks like someone's already got pms," She said through giggles.

"Aaaahhhh!" Alice screamed running upstairs. Leaving Rosalie and Bella laughing so hard they had to hold there stomachs.

Rosalie whipped a tear from her eye. "I feel bad for Jasper he's gonna have to deal with her all week," Rosalie laughed.

_The Next Morning_

"I hate this uniforms mom," Renesmee said walking into the kitchen. She had on a perfect fitting white shirt and a navy blue skirt that went down to mid-thigh.

"You look great sweetheart. Now eat some breakfast," Bella told her. She was wearing a red shirt and light tan shorts.

"Thanks," Nessie said grabbing the fruit loops and pouring them into a bowl.

Everyone came downstairs in the next few minutes. "Where's Alice?" Jasper asked eating a piece of toast.

"Here," she grumbled from the bottom of the stairs. She walked into the kitchen with a sneer on her face. Rosalie and Bella giggled. "Shut up!"

Rose got a mischievous grin on her face. "Don't need to pms me Alice," Rosalie said. Leaving Bella trying to bite her giggles back.

Alice growled at them and grabbed an apple.

"It's almost six fifty we'd better head down to the bus stop," Edward informed everyone. They nodded and went to grab their back packs.

"Well time for another year of hell," Bella said causing Emmett to laugh.

The Cullens and Jake walked out the door and headed down the street towards their bus stop. After a minute they saw a girl walk out of a blue house. She was in the same kind of clothing as them and had a book bag on.

"Well time to make our first friend," Alice said. "Hey!" She called to the girl.

The girl looked at them and smiled. She meant them at the end of her driveway. The girl had long medium brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin was a little darker then Bella's was when she moved to Forks. She was about average size in body type.

"Hi," She called to them. "I'm Hannah."

**

* * *

**

And scene! So how was that? I haven't seen any other stories like this so I deiced to make one! Special thanks to my friends ShanandRay and torie1225 for putting up with my hours of jabbering about how this would go. I own ya! Please Review I need to know if it's any good!


	2. Bus Buddies

**I got good response to the first chapter so I decided I'd hurry with the next one.**

**Again shout out to my friends ShanandRay and torie1225. Thanks girls!**

_

* * *

_

Recap:

"_Hi," She called to them. "I'm Hannah."_

* * *

"I'm Alice Brandon and these are my adopted siblings. That's Emmett and Rosalie. Then Edward, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, and this is Jasper," Alice told Hannah pointing to everyone.

"Wow you have a big family I only have a little sister," Hannah said. "Are all of you riding the bus?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah. And we're all in the eighth grade. What about you?"

"Me too," Hannah said happily. "This is great. I hope we can all be great friends. If you want I can show you guys where your classes are!"

_Great another Alice,_ Rosalie thought. _Just what we need._

"So where'd you guys move from?" Hannah asked. Now they could see the kids at the bus stop.

"Washington," Jacob said.

Hannah got a weird look on her face. _They look like the Cullens, have the names of the Cullens, and they moved here from Washington. God the only difference is age,_ Hannah thought.

They all were now at the bus stop and saw a lot of kids.

"Raven I got you fresh meat," Hannah called to a girl. The girl named Raven jumped off the picnic table and walked up to them. She was an inch or two shorter than Hannah and had tanner skin. Raven had curly dark brown hair with light blond highlights pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey I'm Raven," She told them. Hannah repeated all there names while pointing to each one. "Awesome names! Look Hannah here comes Victoria."

Hannah along with everyone turned to see a girl walking up. Victoria was as short as Alice and had shoulder length wavy black hair. She carried a pink see through book bag and was holding a water bottle with orange juice in it.

She walked up to Hannah set her back pack down and handed her her bottle of orange juice. Victoria started jumping up and down while saying, "I'm so jealous of Renesmee! I hate her!" She stopped jumping, grabbed her bottle out of Hannah's hand, and took a swig of OJ. "Thanks," she said sitting down.

Raven started laughing when she saw Renesmee get a strange look on her face. Victoria looked at Raven. "What?" she asked truly confused.

"Its just that you chose the day that we have a new kid named Renesmee to say that," Raven barely got out because she couldn't stop laughing.

Victoria gasped. Hannah, still laughing, turned Victoria towards Renesmee and her family. "Why do you hate me?" Nessie asked.

Victoria turned red from head to toe. "No, no, no! I didn't mean you. I meant Renesmee. No what I mean. Aaahh!" Victoria studded then screamed out of frustration at the end. "Hannah help please."

Hannah laughed but nodded. "She means Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Child of Edward and Bella Cullen," Hannah explained to them. The Cullens nodded, though they still didn't understand why she'd hate Nessie.

"Why do you hate her?" Bella asked.

Before Victoria could open her mouth Raven said, "Because she in love with the werewolf that imprinted on her, Jacob Black."

Victoria blushed again only a deeper shade of red. "SHUT UP!" She yelled.

_This is great! Now I have another Bella to mess with! _Emmett thought.

"Bus!" A girl with wild red hair like the Victoria that hunted Bella. The rest of the kids start picking up their back packs and walking towards the road.

"Come on guys," Victoria called.

Alice walked up to Victoria. "Hey. It must suck to get picked on like that," Alice told her.

"No. Raven and Hannah are my friends they just love to pick on me. Besides if I don't stay on their good side life at school will suck even worse," Victoria gave Alice a wry smile. "Want to sit by me on the bus?"

Alice nodded and sat next to Victoria on a seat closer to the back. Nessie and Jacob chose a seat up front and Rose and Emmett chose one a few seats away for them with Edward and Bella in front.

Hannah looked at Victoria a little pissed off. "I can't believe you just forget about your seat buddy when a new kid gets here! Your so dead to me Victoria!" Hannah screamed at her.

"Hannah I'm just trying to be nice to her. I'm not trading you in or anything," Victoria pleaded to one of her best friends.

Hannah laughed and took the seat behind them. "I know I was just messing with ya. I'm feelin' a little bi-polar today," Hannah laughed.

"Can I sit here?" Jasper asked standing in the isle beside Hannah's seat.

"Course," Hannah told him moving her book bag.

"You sound like you got a southern accent. I don't hear a lot of those even down her. You live here ya whole life?" Jasper asked her.

Hannah nodded. "Yep. I don' always talk with it but like I said I'm feelin' a little bi-polar today so that's problay it," she laughed.

"I was born in the south too. Texas to be exact. I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme then we moved up north," Jasper informed her.

"S'up?" A dude asked Emmett. The dude hand dark curly hair with freckles all over his face. "I'm Chris and your that Emmett dude right?"

"Yep and this is Rose. Now what you need?" Emmett said.

"Nothing just trying to make a new friend," Chris said not getting to hint that Emmett didn't care.

"Chris leave them alone," a girl said. It was the girl who had said bus earlier, the one with red hair. "I'm Dana," she told Emmett trying to flirt with him.

Rosalie growled at her. Dana didn't seem to notice. "So you going to the pool tomorrow afternoon. Since it'll be Saturday and all," she asked kind of nerves.

"Wait it's Friday?" Dana nodded. "Yeah me and my family will go to the pool tomorrow. It'll be fun right Rose," Emmett said looking at Rose.

"Yeah great," she snarled. Rose had an idea in mind. _Dana was going to regret flirting with my Emmett. Just you wait till tomorrow._

Everyone talked and made friends for the rest of the ride. Emmett, Rosalie, Dana, and Chris talking. Bella, Edward, Raven, Jacob, and Nessie talking. Alice had made friends with Victoria and then Jasper was getting to know Hannah.

"So you know everything there is to know about Twilight huh?" Jasper asked her.

"Yep. Twilight is my favorite subject. Along with Maximum Ride. But I can answer any questions you have about it," Hannah told him.

Jasper laughed, "Might take you up on that offer someday."

Hannah smiled at him. She looked out the window. "Well there it is, our cage called school," Hannah said.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah though I think it's more of a hell hole," Jasper laughed. Hannah nodded.

The rest of the Cullens looked out the window and saw where they'd be going for they don't know how long. "Woo hoo!" Emmett yelled causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey kid no yelling," The bus driver called. Emmett blushed and sat back in his seat.

"Can't believe it. Were not even in the building yet and Emmett already has teachers yelling at him," Edward whispered to Bella. She giggled and looked back at the place she wished she wouldn't have to go back to for a long time.

"Hello Hancock Middle School," Bella sighed.

**

* * *

**

And scene! There goes my second chapter. I thought it be funny to see how fast Emmett could get in trouble. Well you know the drill. Review and the next chapter will come out sooner!


	3. Expriments

**Shout out to my friends ShanandRay and tori1225. Love ya ladies!**

**This means it's a text message-Sender**** Then it will have the senders name behind it like so ^_^**

_Recap:_

"_Hello Hancock Middle School," Bella sighed._

* * *

"I think the office is this way?" Alice said turning around to face a doorway.

Hannah tapped Alice's shoulder. "It's this way Alice. Come on I'll show you guys," Hannah told her. She lead them down the hallway outside the commences. After five seconds of walking the Cullens saw two more halls on each side of the main hall. One had a big green cardboard 8 on the wall with two more hallways leading off either direction at the end and the other had glass doors at the end of it. Hannah lead them down the one with the glass doors at the end.

Now they were all in a small room with windows and another short hallway leading down to the principal offices. It had a counter with two ladies sitting behind it on computers. One of them looked up. "May I help you?" She asked.

Hannah stepped forward. "Yes you can. I need the schedules for Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee Brandon," after she said all of this she took a deep breath.

The woman nodded and stood. She walked over to a copy machine and looked through a few papers. She came back to Hannah and handed her the papers she had gathered. "Thanks," Hannah smiled and herded us out the room.

"So here's all your schedules. From what I can see you all have classes with me, Raven, Victoria, and Kayla, so we can show you guys around," Hannah told us.

"That's good," Rosalie mumbled.

They walked back to the hall that had the 8 on the wall. After walking down end of the short hall Hannah turned them down the left side and stopped.

"Alright so Rosalie and Bella you have General Patton or Computer Discovery first block, that would be this classroom," Hannah said pointing to the first door on the right side.

"Alright, bye guys see you at lunch," Bella and Rosalie said in unison.

"Next would be my classroom which Alice and Jasper are in," Hannah said. "Edward your in the next class down the hallway on the left, Mrs. Hopgood. Emmett your in this classroom next to mine Mrs. Lee. Then Renesmee and Jacob your in Mr. Lindsey's class the last classroom on the right side at the end of the hall. If you have any questions then just ask on of the people you meant on the bus today they should be in all your class, okay?" The Cullens nodded and walked to the classrooms Hannah pointed them to.

Bella and Rosalie walked into a room full of computers. They saw a lady with a bad perm and glasses sitting at a podium in the front of a room. She looked up and saw them.

"You two must be new. I'm Mrs. Patton the computer discovery teacher," Mrs. Patton walked up to them with an outstretched hand. The girls shook her hand. "Well you two are lucky I have two seats left up here. Take a seat and I'll get you two agendas."

Rosalie and Bella went to the only two desks left. They were at the very front of the class where Mrs. Patton could see everything they do. There were nine desks in the middle of the room then a lot of desks around the sides.

"Here you go girls. Here's the classroom procedures, and you'll need to put your book bags in the corner over there on the selves," Mrs. Patton told them handing them the agendas and pile of papers.

The girls just nodded and went to put there bags on the selves. When Bella put her's down she whispered to Rosalie, "Get your phone out your purse I have a feeling we're going to be texting during this class." Rosalie nodded and slipped her phone in her pocket.

Edward felt his phone vibrate as he walked into Mrs. Hopgood's classroom. _Crap! Who's texting me already! _He thought.

"Hello are you knew?" Mrs. Hopgood asked. Edward nodded. "Well take a seat over there. It's the only one left." She pointed Edward towards a desk on the far side of the room in the back.

Edward walked over and sat down in his desk. He saw the girl he knew as Dana sitting in a desk a few seats over. She waved at him. He nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Already hate this class -Bella

Edward laughed. He thought it would be Emmett complaining about the teacher.

"Edward Brandon," The teacher called his name.

"Here," He said looking up.

"Please choose an A.R. book from my self," Mrs. Hopgood said.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said sliding his phone in his pocket as he got up. The selves had a lot of books but he wasn't interested in many of them. So he just grabbed How to kill a Mockingbird and sat back down at his desk.

Everyone was reading though the teacher kept watching him. He shot Bella a quick text so he wouldn't have to risk her hearing her phone vibrate.

I know how you feel. I got to go though teacher's watching me like a hawk. And stop text at school you'll get caught. Love you -Edward

Alice and Hannah were hitting it off. The room was set up to where there was a large isle in the middle. Hannah sat in the section closest to the door. She had a middle row so Alice sat in front of her and Jasper behind her. At the moment Hannah and Alice were talking about making shopping plans so naturally Jasper avoided it.

Jasper felt his pocket vibrate and realized someone was already texting him. He pulled his phone under the desk and looked to see who it was.

Talk to me Jazz cuz I hate this class! -Bella

It can't be that bad. -Jasper

It took a few minutes for Jasper to receive Bella's response but he did get one.

Yep and Eddie won't txt me cuz he's a goodie goodie. So I decided to txt u cuz Emmett will most likely get caught. -Bella

"Jasper put the phone up were about to start our lesson," Hannah said looking back at him. Jasper nodded and sent Bella one last text.

Sorry about to start lesson so I got to ditch you. Talk to ya later Bells. -Jasper

I g2g too bye! -Bella

After Jasper got that last text he slid his phone in his pocket and tried to pay attention to the class.

All eyes were on Jacob and Nessie as they walked in. Nessie looked around to see if she knew anyone. She saw Victoria blushing in the back.

"You two must be the new students I heard I was get. I'm Mr. Lindsey and just take a seat wherever you want," Mr. Lindsey said.

They nodded and walked to the back of the classroom. There were four open seats. Nessie took the on next to Victoria and Jacob took the one by Nessie.

"Hey Victoria I know we got off on the wrong foot earlier but I really want to be your friend and Jake does too," Nessie tried.

Victoria, still red, turned towards her. "Alright. We can try to be friends. Now we better do this bellwork before we get in trouble," Victoria said. Nessie smiled and nodded.

"Renesmee Brandon," Mr. Lindsey said.

"Call me Nessie please," Renesmee said.

"Alright Nessie. Your going to have to remind me about that," he told her.

Nessie nodded. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it.

The charming Nessie strikes again. -Jake

Nessie looked up at him and laughed. Then she tried to listen as Mr. Lindsey said something about nouns.

"Hey!" Raven from across the room.

Emmett looked up and saw the girl that, in Hannah's opinion, was crazy. He waved and walked over to sit in the desk next to her. "S'up?" Emmett asked her.

"Not much just science experiment," Raven told him.

"And what is it about?" Emmett asked now interested.

"Seeing what happens when you put a can of coke and diet coke in water," Raven said kind of bored. "The diet coke floats."

Emmett got a grin on his face. "Why don't we mess with that experiment a little," He asked Raven.

"And what might you have in mind?" Raven asked.

Emmett laughed, "You'll see."

_20 minutes later_

"Mrs. Lee?" A boy with red hair went up to Mrs. Lee desk. When Emmett turned Raven listened in to she what he'd done.

"Yes, Carl?" Mrs. Lee asked the boy.

"Yesterday when I put the cokes in the pot the diet one floated and the regular one didn't but today they both floated," Carl told Mrs. Lee.

"What?" Mrs. Lee got up and walked over to the experiment. She put the cans in and they both floated. She took them out and looked at them. She turned back to the class and asked, "Who cut a whole in the coke can?"

Emmett and Raven sat biting back their laughter. Most people saw Emmett do it but they didn't rat him out they weren't stupid.

"Fine then no more mini labs for this class," Mrs. Lee said.

"Thanks Emmett," Raven whispered. "Now we won't get to do any more experiments!"

Emmett shrugged, "Maybe."

After class a girl went up to Mrs. Lee's desk. "Yes?" Mrs. Lee asked.

"Emmett Brandon cut a hole in the can. I didn't tell you then because I didn't want anyone to think of me as a tattletale," the girl told her.

"Alright sweetly I'll deal with him tomorrow," The girl nodded and walked off.

**

* * *

**

First period is over. So how was that? Emmett's in trouble again. So Review and you'll see what happens next!


	4. Fighting over Twilight

**Thanks to all my readers for reviewing!**

**And thanks to Tori1225 and ShanandRay! Thanks Ladies!**

_Recap:_

"_Alright sweetie I'll deal with him tomorrow," The girl nodded and walked off._

* * *

The Cullens had all meant Hannah in the hallway when there first period was over. They heard arguing and turned to see who it was. They saw Victoria and another girl that had long black hair and glasses.

Hannah sighed and turned to Raven. "I gotta handle this can you make sure they know where their classes are?" she asked her.

Raven nodded as Hannah walked away. "Come on your going to want to see this," Raven said heading in the direction of the two arguing girls.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because anytime Victoria and Sarah get into an argument loud enough that Hannah has to intervene it's gotta be a good one or about Twilight," Raven said as they pushed their way to the center of the circle that was forming.

"I'm telling you if she never jumped off the cliff they'd be married right now!" Victoria yelled at Sarah.

"No way! Bella won't marry him!" The girl that Raven had called Sarah yelled back.

"Looks like they're fighting about you Bells," Emmett whispered/laughed which caused Bella to blush.

"Will you both shut up!" Hannah yelled.

"No!" They screamed in unison. "Not until she admits she's wrong!"

Hannah sighed. "Your both wrong," the girls looked at her confused. "Even if Bella didn't go cliff diving by herself Edward still would have come back. Remember he told Bella he was miserable without her and would have come back in a few mouths anyway to try and beg for her forgiveness. So both of you are wrong because even if she didn't jump off the cliff Jacob wouldn't of had enough time to propose to her before Edward came back. Now get to class and stop arguing about things you can't change!" Hannah yelled at them.

Hannah turned away from the stunned girls and walked straight to the Cullens. They were starring at her like she had two head.

Hannah just shrugged and said, "I know my Twilight stuff." She then walked away. The Cullens starred at her for a moment then went off to there classes.

Jacob was the last one to enter Mr. Ladner's history class. He looked to see if he knew anyone. In the back of the room hidden behind a book was Victoria. Jacob chuckled at how she was acting and walked over to the open seat behind her.

"Hey," he said setting his book bag on the floor. "So was that you out there in the hall?"

Victoria looked up from behind her book. "Yes," she whispered quietly, "please don't laugh at me. I just like to win some battles." She was redder than a tomato and it was hard for Jacob not to laugh at her.

He bit his lip and said, "I won't laugh at you. If you don't laugh at me because I got punched in the face by a girl." Jacob didn't know why he was telling her this he just wanted to make her smiled.

His attempted when she started laughing. "What did you do?" She asked trying to quiet herself.

Jacob snorted, "I thought a girl liked me so I tried to kiss her then she punched me in the face cuz she had a boyfriend."

Victoria was now laughing so hard she was snorting. "Oh my God that hilarious," she laughed.

Nessie was walking into Mrs. Elliott's math class alone. She had no one else with her since Jake had history. She was kind of scared to be all alone.

"Hey!" Someone called. Nessie looked over to see if they were talking to her. "Renesmee, come sit by me!" Raven called.

Nessie let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to Raven. Raven sat by a tall girl with curly dirty blond hair. "Hello," Renesmee said sitting down.

"Your name's Renesmee?" The girl with the curly hair asked.

"Yes, Renesmee Brandon," Nessie said.

The girl's eyes got a little darker. "Oh. Well I'm Savannah," she said.

"Nice to meet you," Renesmee said shaking Savannah's hand.

"Now who can tell me what a transitive verb is?" Mr. Lindsey asked his class.

Edward raised his hand. "Yes, wait don't tell me is it… umm," Mr. Lindsey was thinking hard. He sighed, "Tell me."

"Edward sir," he said.

"Alright Edward what is a transitive verb?" Mr. Lindsey asked.

"A transitive verb is an action verb with a direct object," Edward said.

"Very good Edward now…" Mr. Lindsey started to go on about intransitive verbs when Hannah leaned over to Bella's desk.

"What a know it all," she whispered.

Bella laughed quietly. "I know he's been like that ever since I meant him," Bella said.

Hannah and Bella laughed as other people started to stare at them.

Jasper was talking to Rosalie and Emmett in Mrs. Hopgood's class when his phone vibrated. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked under his desk.

Hate computer discovery!-Alice

Jasper laughed.

It'll be over in a hour don't worry.-Jasper

WHATEVER!-Alice

Emmett laughed as he read the message over Jasper shoulder.

"Looks like your gonna need a new girlfriend," Emmett chuckled.

Jasper sighed. "Shut up Emmett," he said really hoping Emmett was wrong like always.

**

* * *

**

And chapter 4 is a wrap! Pretty Please Review and I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly!


	5. I Prefer Brunettes

**I love you Victoria(Tori1225) and Raven(ShanandRay)!**

_Recap:_

_Jasper sighed. "Shut up Emmett," he said really hoping Emmett was wrong like always._

* * *

"Emmett, please sit by me in computer discovery class next period!" Victoria begged.

"Alright shorty I'll sit by you," Emmett said messing up Victoria's hair.

Victoria sighed and bounced to class happy. Alice looked at her with wide eyes. Then she leaned over and whispered to Bella, "Is that how you guys see me?"

Bella giggled and nodded. Alice sighed and walked to Mrs. Lee's science class. Alice saw Kayla in a seat in the back. She walked over to her.

"Hey Kayla," Alice greeted.

"Hey Alice right?" Kayla asked. Alice nodded and took a seat by Kayla. "This is my friend Allison Elsworth," Kayla said pointing to the girl in front of her. Allison had shoulder length brown hair and blue and green glasses.

Alice's nose crinkled. "Allison you and me have to go shopping some time. Then I can get you some new clothes and a better haircut," Alice said.

"I like my hair and clothes thank you very much," Allison snorted and turned around.

Alice huffed. "What's her problem?" Alice asked Kayla.

"Well that was kind of rude of you to insult her hair and clothes like that," Kayla told Alice.

Alice sighed. "Whatever! That girl has no sense of style," Alice said. Then flipped her hair and turned around.

"Jacob will you stop that!" Bella whisper/yelled at him.

At the moment Jacob was writing words into his calculator then turning it upside down and showing people.

"No way Bells this is way too much fun," Jacob laughed. He shoved the calculator into Bella's face.

Bella looked to see what it said then started laughing. "Your so immature," Bella giggled. On the calculator it said _BOB LOSS HIS BOOBS_. Even if it was immature Bella couldn't help but laughing.

Emmett had sat in the back row of the computer lab with Victoria well Jasper and Edward sat on a side row in between two girls.

"Hi," the girl next to Edward said to him. She had long white blond hair and freckles on her face.

"Hello," Edward nodded to her. He turned away from her.

She didn't get the hint. "I'm Amber Ladner and you must be the new kid Edward Brandon, right?" She asked.

Edward sighed, "Yes I am and this is my brother Jasper."

Amber ignored Jasper as he looked up. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get some pizza with me at Uncle Joe's pizza place tomorrow night at six. Sound good alright," Amber said not waiting for a response.

"Amber you seem nice but I'm not interested," Edward told her.

Amber gasped. "You jerk!" She yelled. "Mrs. Patton can I switch seats with Brandi?"

Jasper laughed. Edward glared at him. "So you really do prefer brunettes don't you," Jasper laughed.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Emmett Brandon! What are you doing?" Mrs. Patton asked walking up behind him.

Emmett whirled around in his spinning chair, surprised that her voice was so close. "Nothin'," He said quickly.

"Are you playing games?" The teacher asked.

"Noooo," Emmett lied.

Mrs. Patton sighed. "Mr. Brandon since it's your first day I will let you off with a warning but we do not play games in this class. We learn to type and…" By this time Emmett had stopped listening and just nodded.

Victoria sat in the back laughing. When the teacher walked away Victoria whispered to him, "I so wish you were my brother."

Emmett laughed, "I guess I wouldn't mind you as a little sister shorty." Victoria smiled as they got back to work.

**

* * *

**

4th

** period**

"Emmett right?" Mr. Lindsey asked.

"Yes sir," Emmett said saluting.

"No need to salute. But you will need to answer my question. What is a transitive verb?" Mr. Lindsey asked Emmett.

"Crap," Emmett said under his breath. "Uhh, is a transitive verb a verb that gets moved from place to place?" He asked hoping it was right. The class cracked up.

Mr. Lindsey sighed seeing Emmett would be the new class clown. "No Emmett the word you're thinking of is transport. Rosalie do you know the answer?" He asked turning to Rose.

"Is it an action verb that has a direct object?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you. Now…" Mr. Lindsey's voice faded into the back round as he walked away from Rose, Emmett, and Raven.

"Emmett that was hilarious you are definitely my favorite Brandon at the moment," Raven whispered.

"Hey what about me?" Rosalie asked.

"I said at the moment Rosalie. But I still like you don't worry," Raven said.

Bella was all alone in this class. On top of it all she hated history class in school it was pointless. Who cares what happened in the past. It's all about the present right?

Bella sat next to a girl with dark brown hair and pale skin, or pale for the people who lived here anyway. "Hello," Bella whispered.

"Hey," the girl had a very nasal voice. "I'm Marissa Hass who are you?"

"Bella, Bella Brandon," She told Marissa.

"Yeah I know you. Do you know Hannah Steele?" She said.

"Yes I ride her bus and live on her street," Bella thought that was the Hannah she knew but wasn't sure.

"Yeah she's my friend. She text me that there were new kids this morning," Marissa informed her.

Bella smiled. "It's like everyone knows Hannah," she laughed.

"Basically. She may not be friends with all of them but they know her and Raven," Marissa shrugged.

_That's interesting,_ Bella thought.

Nessie pulled down the book Twilight from the in Mrs. Hopgood's class. Alice had just gotten back from getting the book Twilight from the library.

"I don't get why you guys want to read those books," Jacob said.

"I want to see what everyone's talking about," Alice said.

"I want to see what happened before I was born," Nessie whispered.

Jacob's eyes widened and Alice laughed. "No you don't," he whispered. "Trust me."

Alice tried to quiet her laughter as the teacher started walking around. Nessie now wanted to read the book even more. What had Jacob, the guy who imprinted on her, done with his mom before she was born.

Jasper sat by Hannah in Mrs. Lee's class.

"Hey I have to do this cell analogy thing wanna be my partner?" She asked.

"Sure what do we have to do?" Jasper asked some what surprised that she was asking him instead of one of her friends.

"We have to compare an animal cell to something. Like you know the nucleus is like the main office because. Like that," Hannah explained.

"That sounds easy enough. I'd love to work with you," as Jasper said this he saw Hannah's face light up. She looks pretty he had to admit that because it was true. If Emmett was right and Alice did dump him Hannah would be one of his choices. Or at least she'd be a good friend.

"Good I'm gonna do da diagram and you're gonna do da work," she laughed.

"No! You don't get all the easy stuff darlin'," Jasper yelled. Hannah laughed again but nodded.

**

* * *

**

So what do you guys think about that? And I have a few questions for you. Do you think that they (Example: Jasper or Jacob) should fall in love with other people while here? Please leave your answer in your review. I will try to do two periods per chapter from now on.


	6. The Doe Doe Bird

**Thank you my bestest friends Tori1229(Victoria) and ShanandRay(Raven)!**

_Recap:_

"_No! You don't get all the easy stuff darlin'," Jasper yelled. Hannah laughed again but nodded._

* * *

"So I'm in your class right Victoria?" Nessie asked as Victoria lead her and Jacob to Mrs. Lee's science class.

"Yes, and it will be fun. Were doing microscopes so we get to draw and color and stuff," Victoria said.

Nessie nodded. As they walked into the classroom Renesmee cursed under her breath.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob whispered to her.

"My mom and dad are in this class," She said trying to hide her face from Bella and Edward. They didn't seem to notice her and she wanted to kept it that way.

"Nessie isn't that your sister and brother over there?" Victoria asked pointing to Bella and Edward.

Nessie nodded as she sat down on the other side of the room of her mother and father. "Victoria sit over here by us. Our brother, Edward, is a goody goody so if he sees us talking then he'll tell on us," Nessie said to Victoria.

Victoria nodded and sat in front of Nessie while Jacob sat behind her. Nessie's phone buzzed.

I saw you sweetie. Don't worry I won't tell your father.-Bella

Nessie let out a sigh of relief.

Thanks mom!-Nessie

Rosalie groaned as this girl continued to talk to her. The girl had been telling Rose all this gossip that she didn't care about. Now they were in math class and she still wouldn't shut up. Finally Rosalie broke.

"That's it! Shut up! I don't give a fuck who's dating who! Got it bitch! I don't even really like you! So just leave me alone!" Rose screamed at the girl.

The girl, who she now remembered as Kelsie, looked shocked. "I was trying to be nice to you because you were new but now that your going to treat me like that I'm gonna make your life hell bitch," Kelsie said.

"Go ahead try. I dare ya," Rosalie said looking away. _I've been through hell and there's nothing she can do to top it._

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" A guy asked Alice as they put there book bags up in Mr. Lindsey's class.

"Yeah, that's why I don't go there any more," Alice laughed. _I've always wanted to say that_, Alice thought.

She sat next to Jasper and whispered, "Hey babe."

"Guys already hitting on you Alice?" Jasper asked jokingly.

Alice nodded. "Don't worry. I'm just messing with them," she said. Jasper nodded.

Emmett sat behind Hannah and in front of Raven in Mr. Ladner's history class. They were reading stuff out of the book so, generally, Emmett wasn't listening.

"The Vikings were the first people to come to North America," Kaylin read.

Emmett's hand shoot up once he heard this. The teacher didn't see him so he started waving his hand around. When he still didn't see him he started making noises.

Mr. Ladner looked up. "Yes Mr. Brandon?" He asked.

Emmett put his hand down. He cleared his throat trying to be all dramatic. "Since we're talking about Vikings," he started. "Can we watch the movie 300?" He asked excited.

Mr. Ladner took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes. When he finally looked up he said, "Looks like we have ourselves a doe doe bird."

The class started laughing but Emmett raised his hand again. "Yes?" Mr. Ladner asked.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked him serious.

Everyone just started laughing harder. Emmett still didn't understand. Raven sighed and said, "He called you stupid Emmett."

"Oh," Emmett said finally realizing what was going on. "Hey!" He yelled causing everyone to laugh again.

"Alright calm down. Now let's get back to reading," Mr. Ladner said and the class went back to reading.

_Dam now I know how Bella feels,_ Emmett thought as he felt his face heat up.

After the… umm Emmett incident everyone's classes seemed to run by smoothly. So the Cullens were sitting at lunch talking.

"Guys this is Ciara," Raven said as a girl sat down at there table. The girl was Asian her hair was long and black and she had extremely long nails. "Then there's Sarah. One of the girls that were in the Twilight fight this morning."

Emmett started snickering. "Shut up Raven," Sarah yelled as she sat next to Ciara.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" Someone screamed. The Cullens looked up and saw Victoria throwing a fit as Hannah laughed. They walked over. Hannah sat down in one of the only open spots next to Jasper and Victoria, still throwing a fit, sat next to Hannah.

"So why does Victoria hate you now, Hannah?" Raven asked.

"She ruined my idea of the werewolves!" Victoria whined. Hannah started laughing but nodded.

"What did you say this time Hannah?" Sarah asked.

"Wait what do you mean this time?" Alice asked.

"Hannah's always torturing Victoria by telling her Twilight facts she doesn't want to hear, stuff she sees on Facebook, or, of course, her famous what ifs," Raven explained to them. "So let's hear it."

Victoria covered her ears as the Cullens leaned in to hear what Hannah had to say. "Diamonds are a girls best friend so that's why vampires sparkle. Dogs are a guys best friend so that's why werewolves are gay," she laughed after she said this.

Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper started laughing once they Hannah was done. Bella smacked Edward's arm and told him to stop.

"That was hilarious!" Rosalie screamed once she was over her laughing fit.

"No it's not!" Victoria protested. "Jacob Black is not gay!"

"That's not what Sparkly-Vampire says…" Hannah started. Victoria cut her off.

"I don't care what your Facebook friend says so stop saying that around me alright!" Victoria yelled.

The Cullens continued to laugh. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad. Hannah and Raven seemed like fun people. Then of course Victoria would be fun to pick on. Maybe there time in this world wouldn't be so bad. But you never know.

**

* * *

**

How was this? Do you guys like it? Well like always review I want your true opinions so don't hold back.


	7. Dancing and Falling

**Thank you my bestest friends Tori1229(Victoria) and ShanandRay(Raven)!**

_Recap:_

_The Cullens continued to laugh. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad. Hannah and Raven seemed like fun people. Then of course Victoria would be fun to pick on. Maybe there time in this world wouldn't be so bad. But you never know._

* * *

After lunch Mr. Lander made Emmett read which he refused to do. Instead he decided to shoot spitballs at the heads of the people in front of him. Of course it all back fired when Hannah felt the spitball hit the back and whirled around. She pulled the spitball out of her hair throw it at his face then took his the straw he was using and broke it in half.

Hannah grabbed Emmett's shirt and pulled him to where he could feel her breath. "I swear Emmett Brandon if you ever do anything like that again I will tear you apart and burn you like the leech you are," Hannah hissed at his face.

Emmett gulped. "Yes ma'am," he said now afraid of Hannah. At that moment she actually looked more scarier than Alice when someone burned her clothes.

"Good boy," Hannah said releasing his shirt and turning back around.

After that the class ended and Emmett ran out before Hannah could get a hold of him again. He ran all the to Mrs. Elliott's math class without looking back.

"Emmett you look like you just saw a ghost. Wait! What did Hannah do to you?" Victoria asked walking up behind him.

As Victoria and Emmett sat down in the back of the class Emmett gave in detail what happen.

"… And then I ran out of the room before she could bite my head off," Emmett explained. Suddenly there was laughing. Emmett and Victoria turned to see Kayla taking her seat in front of Victoria.

"So let me guess, you did something stupid then Hannah threatened you?" She asked already knowing the answer. Emmett nodded, which only made Kayla laugh hard. "So what she call you a mongrel or a leech?"

"Leech," Emmett said.

Kayla nodded. "Yeah she called me a human and Victoria a mutt. Said that's what we'd be if we were actually in Twilight, and I wasn't gonna argue cause I knew she'd win like always," Kayla shrugged.

_Damn it,_ Emmett thought, _She'll be the first one to figure out our secret!_

"I don't wanna go to history Jazzy," Alice whined as Jasper tugged her to the end of the eighth grade hall. "Can't we just skip?"

"No," said Jasper. "Don't you think Emmett's gotten in enough trouble to give Esme a heart attack?" He asked with a serious face.

Alice sighed. "Yes. But I still don't wanna," she whispered walking into the room.

Jasper groaned and walked in behind Alice. They sat in the back of the classroom.

"Crap look who just walked in," Alice said. Jasper looked to the door to see Edward walking in. "Hide your face," Alice sneered.

Jasper obeyed and turned his head. He saw Alice go down to look for something in her book bag. As Alice had expected, Edward didn't see them and sat in the front of the classroom.

Alice laughed. "I may not be able to see the future now but I sure can guess it," Alice said. Jasper nodded.

"I hate this class," Raven groaned as her, Jacob, Renesmee, and Hannah walked into computer discovery.

"Yeah I know," Hannah agreed.

"It could be fun?" Nessie shrugged.

"Yeah right," Jacob laughed. He'd talked to Bella about this class and she said it sucked. "Well here goes nothing."

Jacob and Renesmee followed Hannah and Raven to the back of the classroom. Lucky them there were two seats left so they sat down in them.

"Alright so I'm going to hand out your sock hop tickets then you'll need to do your lessons," Mrs. Patton said as she started hading out blue tickets.

"They gave me some extra tickets for you two since your both new," Mrs. Patton said as she wrote Nessie and

Jacob's names on the tickets in red.

"Thank you," Nessie said as she was given her ticket.

"Your welcome dear now get back to work," the teacher told her. Nessie groaned but got to work.

When class had finally ended everyone jumped out their seats and ran to get there book bags. Nessie and Jacob followed Hannah and Raven as they walked to the area by the cafeteria.

When they got there Hannah and Raven seemed to disappear. "Hannah," Nessie called. "Raven!" She said a little louder.

"Nessie!" Alice said running up to her with Jasper right behind her.

"Alice," Nessie smiled. They hugged happy to finally see each other. "What's going on?"

"It's a dance," Alice squealed doing a happy dance. Nessie joined in soon after. Jasper and Jacob just stood there watching them. When they pulled away Alice grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go!" They ran off with Jacob and Jasper on their tails.

"Alice! Over here!" Victoria called from the bleachers. Alice smiled and they walked over to where Victoria had her book bag. "Raven and Hannah set their bags down a minute ago and then Emmett set his by mine when we came in here then her went off," Victoria explained.

Alice nodded. "I'm going to go find Rosalie and Bella. Come on Jazz," Alice smiled grabbing his hand and pulled him off in the other direction.

"Look there's Hannah," Alice said after a minute of walking. She started to drag Jasper over to her. "What is she showing that Allison girl?" As they got closer they started to hear them talking.

"I think the blond guys the cutest," Allison said pointing to Hannah's bracelet.

Hannah seemed to get mad at this. "If you ever say that again I'll bite your head off!" Hannah screamed.

Allison coward back. "Did I say the blond one I meant that big one. What's his name Emmett," Allison said.

"That's what I thought you said," Hannah smirked walking away. "Hi Alice, Jasper," she smiled.

"What was that about?" Alice asked kind of freaked out.

Hannah held her bracelet out. On it was a blue bottle cap with a picture of the Cullens on it. "Here I like this one better," Hannah pulled another bottle cap out of her pocket. On it was a picture of Edward and Jacob almost kissing and on the bottom it said 'Screw Bella.'

"I knew it. Edward's gay," Jasper laughed. Alice soon joined in.

"Yeah when I saw it I knew I just had to have it. Victoria hates it though which makes it even funnier," Hannah laughed.

"What's going on up there?" Alice asked looking up. At the front of the gym a large circle was starting to form.

"Don't know let's go check it out," Hannah said as they head to the circle. They got close enough to she who was in the middle.

"Emmett!" Alice said shocked. Emmett was in the middle of the circle dancing to Michel Jackson's Thriller. And he was doing really good.

"Go Emmett, go Emmett!" People started cheering. Soon everyone was either cheering or clapping their hands to the rhythm.

When the song was over Alice and Jasper ran up to where Emmett was headed. Now the whole family was together.

"Emmett that was awesome!" Victoria said. Nessie nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know you could dance like that," Bella gasped.

"Neither did I!" Emmett laughed.

"Hey I haven't heard this song in years," Rosalie said. The song Footloose had just come on.

"They always play this at the dances and sock hops," Victoria shrugged.

"Where's Raven and Hannah?" Edward asked. Everyone looked up realizing for the first time they were gone.

"Oh my God! Is that them?" Nessie laughed.

The Cullens looked up. They saw Hannah in the front of the crowd dancing to Footloose. Then Raven was standing next to her trying to dance it. Suddenly Raven slipped on thin air and fell over on Hannah. They both fell onto the floor and started laughing.

Victoria and the Ciara girl ran over to them to help them up. Hannah and Raven excepted there hands and stood up giggling. They walked back over to the Cullens.

"That was so much fun," Raven said laughing.

"Most definitely," Hannah agreed.

Everyone laughed but then the music turned off. "Students Fun Friday is now over you may leave and go to your buses. Have a go weekend," A teacher said.

Hannah sighed. "They always end it when were having fun," she frowned.

Raven and Victoria agreed. Everyone started to go and get there book bags and then headed out to the buses.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's been a while but I got writers block. That is until we had a sock hop today and I was trying to teach Raven how to dance to Footloose. In other words we fell on the floor laughing. Anyways I got the idea from my own experiences so most of the stuff that happened in this chapter happened to me but minus the Cullens.

**Well please Review! Thanks my readers!**


	8. Smack Ass Friday

**Still want to thank Victoria(Tori1229) and Raven (ShanandRay)! But also have to thank my friend Kayla for the idea of… Well you'll see.**

_Recap:_

_Raven and Victoria agreed. Everyone started to go and get there book bags and then headed out to the buses._

* * *

The Cullens were the last to leave the gym. They walked to the busses talking about how much fun their first day was.

When they got to the bus they realized everyone was already on.

"Well this day was so much fun. I made so many friends it was…" Alice started but was interrupted by Kayla.

"Hey want to be number 63?" She asked.

"Say no Alice," Dana told her.

"No?" Alice said confused. Kayla shrugged and asked someone else.

Alice and the rest of the Cullens continued walking to the back of the bus. "That was odd," Alice said looking at Bella as she sat down next to her.

Jasper was going to sit down in front of Hannah and Raven when he felt someone smack his ass. He turned and saw Hannah leaning over the seat. She was the one who smacked him.

Hannah smiled. "Happy smack ass Friday!" She cheered.

Alice whipped her head around. "Did you just smack him on the ass?" She asked Hannah.

Hannah nodded. "Number 58. I'm almost caught up with Kayla," she cheered then smacked Emmett's ass. "Make that 59!"

Raven high five'd her. "So what you don't even ask people?" Rosalie asked kind of pissed off at Hannah for hitting Emmett.

"Yeah she's been doing this all day she got me at lunch," Victoria said who was sitting by Rosalie.

"It's fun you guys should try it. Me and Kayla made up one for everyday of the week," Hannah laughed.

"I want to hear this," Emmett said turning around to hear Hannah.

"Well there's make-out Monday, teebag Tuesday, whack weenie Wednesday, tity tap Thursday, smack ass Friday, slutty Saturday, and Sexy Beast Sunday," Hannah explained.

Emmett licked his lips. "I like all of them," he said.

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut up Emmett!" She growled at him.

Most people laughed. "I like smack ass Friday the best because that's when people are most afraid to see me," Hannah said.

"People are afraid of you?" Edward asked.

It was Victoria who answered. "Of course people are afraid of her," she said.

Hannah turned around and gave her puppy dog eyes. "But I'm only mean to the ones I love sissy," she said.

Victoria cowered back in fear. "You came really look evil sometimes Hannah," Victoria said.

Hannah shrugged. She turned to Jasper. "So you coming to the pool today or tomorrow?" She asked.

Jasper turned to Alice. "Alice which would you rather?" He asked.

Alice thought about it. "Tomorrow," Alice said. "Esme will be mad enough at Emmett that she won't let us go to the pool today."

Jasper agreed. "Tomorrow," He said.

Hannah nodded. "Oh I'll be needing your numbers so we can text over the weekend," she said.

Alice nodded and got out a piece of paper. She wrote down all the numbers. "Here give them to your other friends too," she said. Hannah nodded and started to put the numbers into her phone.

When they got off the bus, Hannah walked with them until they got to her house. "See you later," she smiled.

"Yeah see you," Bella said as they continued to their house. "Emmett you really think you'll be able to get away with all the stuff you've done today?"

"No way the teachers told on me. It's only my first day," he shrugged as they walked in the door. "Hey mom! Were home!" Emmett called out.

Esme was standing in the living room with her arms crossed. "Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" She said.

Emmett froze. "Crap," he muttered.

She walked up to him. "Why did I get a call from your teacher today?" She asked him.

Emmett thought through all the things he'd done today. Who would call his mom. "Mom I swear the only reason I was playing games on the computer was because Edward bet me that I couldn't get in trouble on the first day," he said.

Esme gasped. "I wasn't talking about that but now your grounded. No video games for a week," Esme said.

"Then what am I in trouble for?" He asked.

"Ruining the science project," Esme called as she walked back to the kitchen.

Jasper laughed at Emmett. "And that's why you wait until you hear what your in trouble for," he said.

Emmett glared at him. "I hate you," he sneered walking upstairs.

**

* * *

**

Thanks Kayla for Smack Ass Friday and all the other days. And like always REVIEW!


	9. Pool

**Still love you Victoria(Tori1229) and Raven (ShanandRay)!**

_Recap:_

_Emmett glared at him. "I hate you," he sneered walking upstairs._

_**

* * *

**_

The next day

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice said as she ran down the stairs. "Awww!" Alice screamed as she tripped over her flip flop.

"Got ya!" Jasper said catching Alice.

She smiled at him. "Thanks Jazzy!" She pecked him on the check and ran off. Jasper sighed and followed her.

Rosalie came walking downstairs in a white bikini. Emmett's eyes bugged out of his head as he saw her. Rosalie walked over and sat on Emmett's lap.

"Hey baby like what you see?" Rosalie asked smiling wickedly at him. Emmett nodded. "Then you'd better be good then big boy," she teased.

Bella walked down the stairs surprisingly gracefully with Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob following her.

"I've never seen you this coordinated before Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah you usually trip every two feet," Jacob joked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Very funny Jacob. I plan on enjoy my time in this world because I don't trip," Bella laughed.

"Come on guys Raven said that everyone's at the pool," Alice called from the door. She was wearing a blood red bikini. Nessie had a bright yellow bikini and Bella was wearing a blue cover-up.

The Cullens hurried down the street to the pool. As they passed Hannah's house Alice stopped.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I'll meet you at the pool alright," Alice said.

Jasper nodded. "Alright come on guys let's go," he sighed knowing that Alice had a plan. The Cullens left as Alice walked up to Hannah's door.

"Hey Jacob!" Victoria called from the pool. Victoria ran over to the Cullens who were entering the pool area. "Hey guys! Wow you look great in your bikinis!"

"Thanks," Renesmee and Rosalie said in unison. They walked over to the chairs and set there stuff down. Rosalie went and laid out on the chair.

"Come on Jakey!" Nessie shouted as she jumped in the water. Her head popped out a minute later and she started giggling.

"I'm coming!" Jacob said canon balling into the water.

Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Emmett went to set there stuff down on a table before jumping in the water.

"Where's Hannah?" Jasper asked as he watched Emmett throw Edward in the pool.

"She never comes swimming unless someone calls her. So she most likely won't be here," Victoria said.

Jasper frowned. "I'll call her," he said pulling out his phone.

_I'm awesome. No your not dude don't lie. I'm awesome. I'm driven round in my mom's ride. I'm awesome quarter of my life gone by and I meant all my friends online._

Jasper turned as he heard the song I'm Awesome playing. He saw Alice dragging Hannah towards the pool. The song must be Hannah's ring tone.

"I don't want to go to the pool Alice," Hannah whined. She was wearing a teal bikini top and black bikini bottoms that had the words Joe Boxer going across the back in different colors. Obviously a mismatch suit.

"Too bad!" Alice screamed tossing her into a chair.

"Fine!" Hannah groaned. She started to get comfortable when she remembered her phone had rang. She took it out then looked at Jasper. "Why'd you call me?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you were coming to the pool," Jasper shrugged.

Hannah smiled. "Thanks," she said.

"So Alice had to drag you here?" Raven said.

"Yeah she was on her computer," Alice snorted like it was stupid.

"I was typing," Hannah defended herself.

"Were you working on my story?" Victoria asked swimming over.

Hannah shook her had. "I was doing another one-shot," she told her. "Until Alice closed my computer and deleted all my info. Now I have to rewrite it!"

Alice shrugged. "Whatever," she said stepping into the pool.

"Get in Bella!" Edward called.

"Yeah mo… I mean Bella," Nessie said almost saying mom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Bella said. She took off her cover-up. Underneath was a very skimpy midnight blue bikini.

Edward gasped. His eyes bugged out as he saw his wife slowly step into the pool in a tiny swimsuit. A few guys whistled. Edward turned and glared at them which did no good.

Edward walked over to his wife and kissed her. When he pulled back he saw the boys walking away. Edward smiled.

Bella laughed. "Jealous much?" She asked.

Edward nodded. "Yes." Bella smiled and kissed him again. She swam away challenging him to catch her. Edward gladly followed.

_Half a hour later_

"Cannon ball!" Emmett shouted then ran and jumped in the deep end. The splash was so big it hit both Rosalie and Savannah Jeter.

"OME! Emmett you got me wet!" Savannah yelled.

"Sorry," Emmett said to her. "Sorry Hannah. Sorry Rose," He apologized to the other girls.

"Savannah it's not OME it's OMJ," Victoria corrected her.

"Nooooo! It's OME not OMJ. OMJ's just stupid," Savannah said.

"No you didn't," Victoria said climbing out the pool. "You did not just insult Jacob Black?" She asked serious.

"Yeah I did. What you got to say about it?" Savannah asked standing up. She measured two inches taller than Victoria but Victoria wasn't going to back down. Not on this at least.

"I say that your OMG," she said OME like acid in her mouth, "is fucking gay!" She yelled.

Savannah gasped. "How dare you call Edward Cullen gay! He is not gay he is the perfect man, unlike your little pup," she said.

Victoria growled. "He is gay. He's emo and gay and has spray painted abs!" Victoria yelled defending her favorite Twilight character.

"No he's not gay or emo and he defiantly doesn't have spray painted abs. Your Jacob puppy is stupid and hair and a mother fucking bitch," With every word Savannah said she took a step closer to Victoria. Now Victoria was at the edge of the pool. "And your wet," Savannah pushed Victoria's shoulder causing her to fall back into the pool.

"Bitch!" Victoria said after she choked up the water in her lungs.

"Well that's what happens when you mess with meeeee!" Hannah and Raven pushed Savannah into the pool. When she came back up her make-up was running down her face. "What the hell!"

"That's what you get when you mess with our friends!" Hannah yelled at Savannah.

"And Eddie is gay, emo, and has spray painted abs so stop fighting the truth," Raven laughed helping Victoria out of the pool.

"So you're a Jacob fan?" Bella asked Victoria and she nodded. "And you're an Edward fan?" She asked Savannah. She was about to say a sarcastic answer but instead just nodded.

"Wow! And let me guess you two are Alice fans?" Bella asked Hannah and Raven.

"I like her but Hannah doesn't," Raven said.

Bella just nodded and jumped back in the pool not wanting to start a fight. Raven followed and Hannah got back on her computer.

_Anythin' you can do I can do better!(Female voice)_

_Ha!(Male voice)_

_I can do anything better than you(Female voice)_

The song "Anything you can do I can do Better" started playing. Everyone looked to Hannah.

"What'ca watchin' this time Hannah?" Raven asked.

"Youtube video," she said. "Wanna see?" Raven nodded then she and Victoria went to see what Hannah was watching. The Cullens soon followed.

They watched a video where Rosalie and Jacob fought about who was better. By the time it was over everyone was laughing.

"That was so funny," Emmett laughed. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Hey Emmett," Dana said walking up behind him.

Emmett turned around. "Hey Da…" He started then he saw what she was wearing. Dana had on a slutty hot pink string bikini.

"You like it?" She asked twirling around. "I just got it today," she smiled.

"Uhhh," Emmett started up sure of what to say.

"Hey Emmy bear," Rosalie said kissing him. Emmett kissed back. When Rose pulled away she turned to Dana. "Who's this Emmy?" She asked.

"Better question who are you!" Dana said as if a random girl had just kissed her boyfriend.

Rosalie stuck her hand out. "I'm Rosalie McCarthy. Also Emmett's girlfriend," Rose made the word girlfriend stand out.

"Really if you are his girlfriend then why'd Emmett say yes to a date with me?" Dana asked.

Rosalie stepped back from Emmett. "So you said yes to this girl when your dating me?" She asked.

Emmett shook his head. "No, no, no. I did NOT say yes to anyone. Rose I'm all for you baby," Emmett begged for Rosalie's forgiveness.

"I understand babe. Now you why did you want to get my Emmy bear in trouble?" She asked Dana.

"Because I asked him if he wanted to come to the pool with me yesterday and he said yes," Dana said to Rose. She turned to Emmett. "Why are you standing me up for this slut?"

"No!" Rosalie said. "I don't think I'm the slut. I mean look at that swimsuit. You look like a fuckin' stripper."

Dana's face grew red with angry. She drew her fist back as if to punch Rose. Rosalie grabbed Dana's fist as it tried to punch her in the face. She twisted her the fist then pushed her backwards. Dana caught her balance before falling in the pool. Then she slipped on water and fell in the pool.

"Don't mess with me or my boyfriend bitch!" Rosalie yelled. "Let's go home," she said to Emmett.

"Time to go Alice!" Emmett called. It signaled that something had happened and that they needed to get out of here before Esme found out. The Cullens gathered their things and headed through the gate.

"Wait up!" Raven called. She, Hannah, and Victoria were leaving as well.

"You don't have to leave just because of us," Nessie said.

"Were not," said Hannah. "I don't like any of the other people there besides you guys and these two." Victoria and Raven nodded agreeing with Hannah.

"Nice shirt Victoria," Rosalie laughed. Victoria looked down.

"Thanks it's my favorite," she said. Victoria was wearing a Team Jacob shirt. It had a picture of Jacob and the background was white.

"It wasn't a compliment. Who wants a mutt on their shirt," Rosalie snorted.

Victoria frowned. "At least I have a favorite team," she muttered almost to herself. The Cullens laughed.

"This day was fun," Emmett muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

Here's the link to the youtube video if you wanted to see it .com/watch?v=NZEAL2AEoZQ

Please Review!


	10. Discovery

**I have to thank Victoria(Tori1225) for this one and only her. I still love Raven but she's not getting thanked in this chapter because Victoria was the only one who helped me this time so… DEAL WITH IT! **

_Recap:_

"_This day was fun," Emmett muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement._

* * *

"OMG!" Hannah screamed realized that what she'd suspected was real. She throw her books, movies and laptop into her back pack then ran outside and jumped on her bike. It was Sunday and Hannah had spend all night following her instinct and searching through book after book and website after website trying to find it.

She skidded into Victoria's driveway jumping off her bike while it was still in motion. She ran to the front door with her bag threatening to pull her down as she ran. Hannah banged on the door praying Victoria was awake. Finally after a three minutes of banging the door opened to reveal a very angry and tired Victoria.

"What the hell Hannah it's," she paused and looked back into her house, "eight in the morning why the hell are you up?"

"Go get dressed now?" Hannah said trying to make it a threat though it sounded more like a question since she was out of breath.

"Not till you tell me what the hell is going on," Victoria demanded.

Hannah looked up at her and said the one word she knew would make Victoria listen. "Twilight," Hannah breathed. "That's what's going on."

Victoria didn't speak for a moment then sighed. "Sit. I'll be right back."

Once Victoria had changed into a pair of jeans and an aero tee Hannah took out her Twilight books and the pages she had printed out. She then explained her suspicions and how she now knew the truth.

Victoria stood speak less for a moment then started yelling. "Why are we here then! Should we be at the Cullens house!"

Hannah laughed and nodded. The stood and Victoria yelled, "Dad going to meet some vampires be back before dinner."

"Really Victoria when did you become so much like me?" Hannah asked.

"When you forced me to read Twilight." The girls laughed and walked to their bikes. "Why's I let you and Raven spray paint my bicycle blue again?"

Hannah shrugged. "You didn't we snuck into your back yard and did it for you."

Victoria shook her head mumbling "you two need to be locked up in an insane asylum and then they need to throw away the key." But thought twice and said, "Call Raven she'll want to know."

Hannah nodded and called their friend. She explained what she could over the phone and then they agreed to meet in front of the Cullens house in five minutes. Victoria and Hannah started up the large hill that lead back to Hannah's road then their ride was easy for there.

When they pulled up they saw Raven waiting in the bushes with her spray painted black bike next to her. She waved them over. The girls hid their bikes next to Ravens then Victoria sat down next to Raven in the bushes.

"What now?" Victoria asked.

"I have a plan. First we jump their fence into their backyard then we use the trees to break into Emmett's window then…" Raven said.

"Or we could knock on the door," Hannah suggested.

"Awww! But that's the easy way can't we make it fun?" Raven asked.

"I like Hannah's idea," Victoria said.

Raven stuck her tongue out at her. "Goodie goodie two shoes," she whispered.

"We even if they're not vampires right think about it. Someone would call the cops and you know what happened last time we broken into that house because we thought the Cullens lived there. They said one more strike and they'll send us to juve," Hannah said.

Raven growled. "Damn cops!"

"You know it would have been smart not to break into the house in mid-day," Victoria suggest glad it wasn't her idea.

"Shut up!" Both Hannah and Raven yelled knowing it had been their ideas.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Hannah finally said, "Front door?" The other girls nodded and they walked out of the bushes and went to the front door of the Cullen house.

_**A minute earlier in the Cullens living room**_

"Why are there people in our bushes?" Emmett ask looking out the window.

"What!" Esme said looking out. "Carlisle," she called.

Carlisle walked over and looked out the window. "Edward call the police tell them that there are people hiding in our bushes," Carlisle told Edward. Edward nodded and went to get the phone.

Jasper got up off the couch and looked out the window. "Wait," he said. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Guys those are some of the girls from school. Looks like Hannah, Raven, and Victoria."

Everyone looks back out the window and sees the girl coming out of the bushes. They she the tallest one whack the shortest one on the back of the head. The other one laughed. The walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"I got it," Emmet said and went to open the door. "Hey guys."

The girls smiled. "Came we come in?" Hannah asked.

Emmett nodded. "Sure. We just saw you guys in the bushes and Carlisle almost called the cops," Emmett told them. Victoria blushed like a tomato as she realized that everyone had seen Hannah smack her for threatening to tell the Cullens who her Twilight crush was.

The girls walked into the living room and sat down. Hannah then took her book bag of her back and set it in front of her. She took out her Twilight books and set them on the table.

Raven, Victoria, and Hannah noticed how the Cullens seemed to stop breathing a second when she'd taken out the books. "You all know what these books are as well as these movies," she took out the three movies and set them on the table next to the books.

"Yes we know that those books are about vampires and werewolves and that those movies are about the books," Alice said.

Hannah nodded. "Correct but I spent all night gathering this information," she took out a few printed out pages from the internet. "Would you like to know what I discovered?" The family nodded. "I discover my suspicions were correct."

"What exactly are those?" Nessie asked.

Hannah smirked. She flipped to a page then said, "This page talks about Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen. Also known as fifth to join the Cullen family. She came with her soul mate Jasper because didn't want to hurt people anymore," Hannah looked up and saw Jasper had his arms around Alice trying to calm her. "Shall I continue?"

Alice took a deep breath then took a step away from Jasper. "What is all this about? Why do you care about all this stuff?" Alice asked.

"Because I came to prove that your Mary-Alice Brandon. And your Jasper Whitlock," she pointed to Jasper. "Then your Emmett McCarthy, and Rosalie Hale, and Edward Masson and Jacob Black, and Renesmee Carlie Cullen. And of course Bella Swan," Hannah said pointing out the people at the same time.

No one said a word. Everyone was shocked. "How do you know that?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm one of the biggest Twilight fans in the world. Trust me I know my stuff," Hannah smiled.

"I knew something was different about them too," Raven whined. "I just didn't know what it was yet," she added quietly. Of course Emmett heard and burst out laughing. For once in years Raven blushed.

"So what do you want now! Are you going to expose us to the crazy fan girls or get us kill by the Voltri!" Rosalie yelled.

"No," Victoria squealed.

Jacob ruffled her hair. "Don't worry Victoria, Blondie over there had a permanent case of PMS," he said. Victoria laughed.

Hannah crossed her arms. "Actually I wanted to be friends with you Rosalie," she said. "I know you never wanted this but it doesn't mean you need to treat me and my friends like crap. Just be happy you get a chance to be human now."

Rose was taken aback that Hannah had stood up to her. "I'm sorry," Rose said. "Your right."

"Your two favorite words huh Hannah?" Raven snickered.

Hannah ignored her. "Thank you Rosalie. That's very nice," she said.

"So now that you know our secret…" Alice thought. "Can we have a sleepover!" She asked Esme.

"Of course," Esme smiled. "If it's alright with your parents."

"My dad won't let me on a school night," Victoria said.

Hannah got a smile on her face. "So he let's you go out when you say your going to visit vampires yet he won't let you have a sleepover on a school night. What the hell?" She asked.

Victoria shrugged. "I'll talk to him," Alice suggested.

**

* * *

**

Well next chapter we find out if there's going to be a sleepover or not! Tell me what you want and REVIEW!

_**~P.S. I'll be kidnapping the Cullens in between the next chapter so if you review I might give you your favorite Cullen as a gift!**_


	11. Sleepover

**First off to give out my gifts to my reviewers.**

**LaurelleCullen gets Edward**

**AlecParamore-Shorty wanted Alec so she gets him (And you thought I couldn't get him. Trust me I have my ways)**

**Katalyt00 gets Alice!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"I can't believe you got my dad to let me spend the night!" Victoria yelled.

Alice smirked. "I have my ways."

"Wait do you feel that?" Raven asked.

"Feel what?" Emmett asked. "I don't feel anything. What is there a spider! Where!" Emmett jumped on the couch.

Rosalie smacked her forehead. "Why did I marry you?" She asked no one.

"No!" Raven yelled. "That aroma that says someone close by is pissed off."

"Hannah's close," Victoria and Raven said together.

"How do you know!" Emmett snorted. "I bet your wrong."

Victoria smiled. "Ten bucks says she's in the yard right now."

"You got yourself a bet pip squeak," Emmett laughed. He ran to the door and said, "I'm gonna win." Victoria followed.

Emmett opened the door and frowned. "Damn it!" He yelled. "And your right she does look pissed."

The Cullens crowed around the door. Hannah was walking through the yard her hair full of leaves and dirt. Hannah was dragging her bike behind her and had two bags on her arms. She dropped her bike in the yard and walked through the door mumbling something along the lines of "Curse the damn Earth! Curse the man who invented rocks! Curse the guy who invented gravity cuz when I get a hold of him I'll strangle him."

Hannah throw her bags on the ground and turn to face everyone. The Cullens flinched back when they saw the nastiest glare on her face. Raven and Victoria were used to it by now.

"What did you do this time Hannah?" Raven asked wanting to hear how her friend had hurt herself this time.

"I was ridding my bike to this damn house when my bike hit a rock and I went tumbling down the damn hill that was next to it. Then it gets even better. I landed in a damn sticker bush! How marvelous!" Hannah yelled.

"What the hell is this junk?" Emmett asked as he went through one of Hannah's bags.

Hannah looked back and saw he meant the games. "The Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse board games. I also brought the Scene It Wii games," Hannah told them.

"Dude I wanna play!" Emmett yelled then went to put the Twilight game in the Wii.

"Only four people can play so we'll have to team up," Hannah said.

"I want Emmett!" Victoria yelled jumping up.

"I want Alice," Raven said walking over to sit next to her team mate.

"Fine with me I want Bella," Hannah smirked. She was now standing in the kitchen pulling the leaves out of her hair. A few minutes later she walked back in with only a few scrapes that Esme had gave her bandages for.

"So the teams are Me and Emmett, playing under Emmett's name, Raven and Alice, playing under Alice's name, you and Bella, playing with Bella's name, and Edward and Jasper, playing with who's name are you playing with?" Victoria said all in one breath.

"There playing with Jasper's name," Hannah said taking her seat next to Bella.

"Why not my name?" Edward asked.

"Jasper's name is lucky. I beat Victoria three times in a row by using that name," Hannah said.

"What she means is no one in there right mind would like you Edward," Victoria added.

"Hey!" Bella said offended.

"There are some girls out there who like Edward Victoria. So don't dis the all cuz some of them are cool," Raven added.

"SHHHH!" Emmett yelled. "It's starting." Everyone turned to the tv and waited for the first question to come up.

It was a multiple choice. "Edward tells Bella he doesn't want to go to the beach because it's 'a little…' what?" The choices where A)Crowed B)Windy C)Wet or D)Cold.

"What the hell!" Emmett yelled. "Why would they ask a question like that?"

"Emmett sit down I already locked in our answer!" Victoria said pulling him down.

All players got it corrected either because their Twilight fans helped or Bella or Edward knew the answer.

"I want an better question," Emmett whined.

The next question was a "Who said This?" question. It said "It's just a story, Bella."

"What the fuck!" Alice yelled. "I should know this!" She, Raven, Victoria, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper were all clueless and didn't know what it was.

Bella took the Wii remote from Hannah and shook it. "Hey," Hannah yelled. "I knew it too."

"Who was it?" Edward asked.

The choices appeared. They were A)Jacob B)Mike C)Emmett or D)Edward.

"Pick C!" Emmett yelled even though he knew it wasn't right.

Jacob started laughing. "I remember that it's A," he said as Bella put in that answer. Points were added to Bella and Hannah's score since they were right.

The game continued like this. Sometimes the Cullens not knowing the answer. But Bella and Hannah always had the right answer for whatever question it was. Finally they made it to the Twilighting Round.

"Where does Edward say he is when the van almost hits Bella?"

"B!" Bella and Edward shoot out the right answer at the same time. Hannah and Jasper nod and put that in quickly.

"What question does Bella overhear Edward ask Rosalie at the hospital?"

"C!" Rosalie said even though she wasn't playing. Only Bella and Edward's team's had the answer in before Rosalie called it out but the other teams quickly put the answer in.

"Before the prom what does Charlie say he's but in Bella's bag?"

"What the fuck! I don't remember little details like that!" Victoria yelled.

"Then guess!" Emmett said. He pressed a random button on the Wii remote so they could get some answer in.

"Really Emmett a toad?" Bella asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Like I said it was a guess."

"The answers a new bottle of pepper spray. The reason you guys don't know is because it's from the movie not the book," Hannah explained.

"Ah!" The Cullens said. Now they understood why some of this stuff never happened.

The night continued on like this. They all three games for a few hours. Every few minutes someone would curse because they didn't know the answer. Then after they watched the three Twilight Saga movies. Everyone complained about how there character's didn't act right or look right. Edward got pissed off when he watched Jacob kiss Bella unwillingly in Eclipse.

"You kissed mommy!" Renesmee said completely disgusted.

"Only because I didn't know I would have you," Jacob said trying to smooth things up. Nessie nodded and continued to watch the movie.

"Only cuz I didn't know I'd have you," Victoria mocked clearly pissed off she couldn't have her Twilight crush.

After the movie ended Esme sent us up to bed. Since there went any extra bedrooms the three girls had to sleep on the floor in other peoples rooms.

"I call Hannah!" Alice yelled as she dragged Hannah off to her and Jasper's room.

"'Help me," Hannah mouthed to Victoria and Raven who were just laughing at her. Then Hannah got an evil look on her face. "Hey Bella since your rooms big enough why don't you let Victoria and Raven sleep on the double air mattress in your room?"

"That's a great idea," Carlisle said as he walked up the stairs with air mattresses. "I'll but the double in Bella and Edward's room for you two." Carlisle walked off down the hall to blow the beds up.

Now only Hannah, Victoria, and Raven were in the hall. "Thanks Hannah now we have to put up with sex obsessed one and two for a whole night!" Raven growled.

"And I have to out up with Alice talking about shopping and how much she loves Jasper all night," Hannah said. "Pay backs a bitch huh?"

They nodded. "But I wanted to sleep in Jakey's room," Victoria complained.

"Yeah well I didn't want to hear Alice go on and on about the guy I like so deal with your pay back like a women and expect more to come," Hannah said then walked down the hallway and into Jasper and Alice's room.

"Damn were in for it now," Raven muttered as her and Victoria headed down the hall to Edward and Bella's room. Victoria nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

**

I'm sorry if I offended anyone.(Edward fans) But that's just how my friends think so that's how I make them in the story. I hope you understand where I'm coming from and don't stop reading the story just because Victoria(My lovely friend Torie1225) trashes Edward. Again I'm sorry if you were offended.

And I forgot my thanks at the begining. Thanks Torie1225 for putting up with all my crap. I love you sis!

**~Review!~**


	12. Wet Ass Grass

"Where's Hannah, Raven, and Victoria?" Esme asked her children as she walked into the kitchen.

Alice laughed. "They're fighting over who gets the bathroom next. Last time I was up there Hannah was winning," Alice explained.

"She did win," Jasper said walking down the steps. "When I got out of the bathroom I found Hannah locking Victoria and Raven in a closet. She asked me to let them out when she was in the shower."

Alice laughed. "I can't believe she went through with that," Alice said remembering the night before when Hannah said if her friends tried to fight her over the bathroom she'd lock them in the closet.

Bella walked downstairs with a snarl on her face and bags under her eyes. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Who decided to put tweetal dumb tweetal two in my room?" She asked.

"What happened?" Alice asked her.

"They were giggling all night and every time Edward would try to talk to me they'd start booing us," Bella said, well more like growled.

"It was my idea," Hannah laughed walking down the stairs with wet hair on her back. "That was my payback."

"What the hell did I do to you?" Bella asked.

"It wasn't for you it was for Raven and Victoria. They put me in a bedroom with Alice for the night and I had to pretend to sleep to get her to shut up," Hannah explained.

"You were pretending," Alice gasped as Hannah got a bowl of cereal.

Hannah nodded. "Nice job. Your trick helped me get some sleep too," Jasper knuckle touched Hannah as they got breakfast.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Nessie the bus will be at the bus stop in ten minutes hurry up!" Esme called upstairs.

Nessie and Jacob came running down the stairs at that moment. "Watch out Aunt Rose is mad because someone get in the shower before her," Nessie said as she went to hide from her aunt.

Rosalie and Emmett came down the stairs next. Rosalie had a snarl on her face and Emmett had a grin. "Who was the last one in the shower?" She asked.

Hannah grinned. "I think Raven's in there now."

Rosalie's face went pale. "You bitch!" She screamed at Hannah. "You're the one who left me that note!"

Hannah just smirked again. "I can assure you if Emmett was anything to me he would be a brother and nothing more. But there are a lot of girls out there who like him."

Esme sighed. "No more fighting just eat and go to the bus stop," she said. "Raven! Victoria! If you want breakfast come down now."

Raven and Victoria came stomping down the stairs with wet hair and there book bags behind them. Hannah handed each of them a piece of toast and then continued eating her cereal.

"Thanks," Victoria said.

"Yeah because I really wanted to be locked in a closet today," Raven mused. "Nice toast."

"Welcome," Hannah said. "You two can eat on the way we need to head to the bus stop before we miss it."

Everyone nodded and headed out the door. Once out Hannah throw her book bag at Victoria and attempted to do a summersault. When I say attempted that's all it was an attempt. She fell on the grassed and yelped.

"What is it cold," Rosalie laughed walking by.

You could almost see the plan for on Hannah's face as Rosalie laughed. "I don't know come and see," Hannah said. She grabbed Rosalie's arm and pulled her down into the wet grass.

Rosalie shirked. "You got my clothes wet!" She yelled.

Hannah stood. "Yeah now we match," she laughed then walked away as Emmett helped his "wife" up.

"That was kind of mean," Alice told Hannah as she walked toward the street.

"Yeah I know pixie but not everyone can be nice," Hannah shrugged.

"You know she's right," Jasper said to Alice after Hannah was out of hearing distance.

You could almost see the jealous coming off of Alice. _Mother fucking bitch!_ Alice yelled at Hannah in her head. _He's my husband!_ Alice didn't let it show though and continued walking.

The bus stop seemed to be buzzing with energy which was surprising for a Monday morning.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

Kayla was the one to answer. "We just found out that next week is Sprit Week!" She smiled excited.

"What's Sprit Week?" Nessie asked.

"It's where you have different themed days and can dress up for the theme," Raven explained. "Like last year we had Hawaiian day."

Nessie nodded and started talking to Alice about what they could where. That was all that everyone talked about for the whole bus ride.

As the bus pulled up to the school Alice tensed. Jasper looked over at her. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Alice gulped. "I have a bad feeling about today and I don't need a special ability to sense that," she said and looked out the window at the school. She didn't know what it was but she knew that today there would be blood…

**Sorry! I had exams last week and I am busy with Sprit Week this week but I will get the next chapter out soon.**

***_Hint_-Reviews=Motivation with equals quicker updates.***


	13. Free Time accident

**I just realized that I forgot my recap for the last few chapters. But anyway this chapter's going to have someone's POV in it so it makes a little more sense. If you guys like it I might keep doing some different POVs.**

_Recap:_

_Alice gulped. "I have a bad feeling about today and I don't need a special ability to sense that," she said and looked out the window at the school. She didn't know what it was but she knew that today there would be blood…_

* * *

"Alice your being paranoid," Hannah said as they sat in math class. Though Alice was jealous Hannah and Jasper were "connecting" she couldn't not be friends with Hannah.

"Hannah you know about my," Alice paused and looked around then whispered, "special sense. Even if I don't have it now I can still feel when something bad will happen. Can't you feel it Hannah, that horrible aura?"

Hannah shrugged. "Not really but you just need to forget about that," Hannah said then she thought of something. "Look we have a free period today, every Monday and Thursday. It's for eighth graders during seventh period. The last thirty minutes of the day we get to hang out in the commends. Why don't we hang out then and help you calm down?"

Alice nodded. "Sounds fun, and I think it will work," Alice smiled.

Then Hannah turned in her seat. "You can come too Jasper," she grinned.

Jasper nodded. "We can all hang out and you can tell us more about this movie you want to see," Jasper laughed.

Hannah's face went red. "How the hell did you know about that?"

"You talk in your sleep like Bella used to," he explained.

Hannah growled, "Damn Twilight." This caused Jasper and Alice to laugh.

**

* * *

**

APOV(Alice)

Besides my this morning I wasn't really jealous at all. Well I was kind of pissed to discover Hannah and Jasper have forth period together but I didn't let it ruin my day.

Then as far as I know Emmett didn't get sent to the office yet today so Esme won't be pissed off.

Now to seventh period. I had art as my elective so did Victoria, Nessie, and Jacob. Sadly we didn't get to do anything. Our art teacher Mrs. Lindsey, who was my English teacher's(Mr. Lindsey) husband, said that sense we only have like twenty minutes in her class we were supposed to read or do our homework or draw.

Finally after twenty agonizing we were finally aloud to leave or stay, but we left. I didn't even see Victoria she ran out so fast.

I started to have that uneasy feeling again. You know the one where you feel like your going to puke up your guts but its impossible. Yeah I feel like that.

"Auntie Alice what's wrong?" Nessie asked as we walked toward the Commends.

"I just have a bad feeling about today," I told her. She nodded knowing not to ask more.

When we got there we saw Hannah, Jasper, Raven, Emmett, and Bella walking out of the gym. Edward and Rosalie came up behind us.

"Check it out Bella had gym with Emmett," Jacob told Edward. Edward laughed and went to inspect the damage.

Hannah and Jasper were laughing at something that had happened in gym when they walked up to me. I tried laughing with them but it didn't sound right.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Hannah and here perverted mind," Jasper said in between his laughs.

"I found it on Facebook!" Hannah yelled trying to defend herself. "Besides not all of it was perverted."

"And which one are you talking about?" Emmett asked walking up.

"You and the white van," Hannah chuckled.

Emmett started laughing. "What are they talking about?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Hannah asked what Emmett would do if he got a rapist van. Then we made up a huge scenario about how Emmett would pull this girl into the back then toss her out when he saw who she was," Bella said through her laughter.

"Who was the girl?" I asked curious.

"Allison Ellsworth."

"I know that bitch she has horrible fashion sense," I said. I then looked around. "Where'd Jasper and Hannah go?"

"Ugh!" We all heard.

"That would be her," Raven laughed directing us to one of the small tables they had. We found Jasper and Hannah staring at a science book. Hannah was cursing it out.

"Why are you yelling at the book?" Nessie asked.

Hannah looked up. "Because I have a science exam tomorrow and I don't understand this at all," she whined.

"It's not that hard," Jasper said but shut up when Hannah glared at him.

"Can I come over to y'all's house today so you can help me study?" She asked.

I was about to say no but Jasper interrupted. "Sure you, Raven, and Victoria can come over and we can help with the subjects your having trouble with," he said.

Raven smiled but Hannah was the one to answer. "Yes please I need this," she groaned.

When there was only about five minutes left of school we heard yelling. "HE'S NOT REAL!"

"YES HE IS!" Victoria yelled.

Hannah's head snapped up. She shoved her science book in her bag and slugged it over her shoulders. "I'll see you on the bus," she said.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked. Him and Hannah had bond and now they were close but only friends.

"I have to get Victoria out of another mess," she called over her shoulder then shoved her way through the circle that was forming.

I looked back at my family. We all silently agreed to see what war going on. Raven followed us confused but Rose explained that we were going to see what was going on.

"Stop Ana! I don't believe in violence!" Someone screamed.

"While I do," the Ana girl screamed then we heard a loud crack.

I froze and looked over and my family and saw they were the same. I then smelled the rusty scent of blood, or at least that's how Bella described it.

"Jasper are you okay?" I asked. He nodded and tried to breath through his mouth.

I saw our bus driver/gym coach running through the crowed. He was pushing kids out of the way. "Everyone go to your buses now!" He yelled out.

I didn't move. I felt Edward pull on my arm and turned. He had a worried look on his face that asked if I was okay. I nodded and turned to see Bella leading Jasper to our bus. I let Edward lead me away.

When we got to the bus Coach Irwin(our bus driver) wasn't there yet so we had to wait in a line outside the bus. I walked up to Jasper.

"Want to sit alone today?" I asked. He nodded then we headed onto the bus. Now I was worried. I may have been jealous before but I was wondering now. There was three people in that circle, Victoria, Hannah, and Ann. Was Hannah or Victoria the one who got hit?

**

* * *

**

Uh no! So one's hurt! Can you guess who? Well please Review!


	14. Shoulda Seen Us Last Night

**I have to make a point before getting to the story. The reason Alice thinks Victoria or Hannah got hit was because Ana was the one who said she believed in violence there for Hannah or Victoria was the one who said they didn't want to fight her so Ana was the hitter and one of the other girls was the hitty(I think that's what it's call.)**

**A/N at the bottom **

_Recap:_

"_Want to sit alone today?" I asked. He nodded then we headed onto the bus. Now I was worried. I may have been jealous before but I was wondering now. There was three people in that circle, Victoria, Hannah, and Ann. Was Hannah or Victoria the one who got hit?_

**

* * *

**

No POV

Jasper sat alone in his seat. He had told Alice he wanted to be alone because in his head he had a picture of what happened.

Last night when Alice fell asleep Hannah told him she didn't like fighting because she wouldn't hit someone unless they attacked her first. He was sure it was Hannah who was hit since Ana wouldn't go after someone weaker like Victoria. Not that Victoria was weak but Hannah had obviously got in the middle of Ana and Victoria's fight so that's who Ana would hit.

Jasper sighed. He wish that no one was hurt. Victoria would have taken it badly and Hannah had become one of his best friends in the few days they were here.

"I hope Hannah or Victoria didn't get hurt," Renesmee said to Bella.

Bella smiled and put her arm around her daughter. "Don't worry sweetie they'll be fine," Bella said but was not so sure.

"Alice can I sit by you?"

Alice turned to see Victoria standing there perfectly fine. Alice moved her book bag quickly and hugged Victoria once she sat down.

"I'M GLAD YOUR OKAY VICTORIA!" Alice screamed loud enough for the whole bus to hear. Everyone was chattering so loud they didn't notice a student get on.

"Jasper can I sit by you?"

Jasper looked up to find Hannah. She was holding a bloody tissue to her nose and you could see the purple marks under her eyes. Jasper moved his bag and Hannah sat down.

"So you're the one who go hit," Jasper laughed without humor.

Hannah nodded taking another tissue out of her pocket. "The nurse called my mom but she couldn't come get me so I had to ride the bus. They think Ana broke my nose," Hannah laughed with no humor.

"Sucks, now your gonna fail your science exam," Jasper said.

Hannah's face paled as she realized the truth. "Crap," she whispered. "Can I come over to your house and study after I go to the doctor if my mom let's me?"

Jasper nodded then Emmett, who was sitting across from Jasper, noticed Hannah. "Holy crap! That bitch got you!" He yelled a little too loud.

Couch Irwin stood up from his seat. He went up to Emmett's see. "Look you may be new but someone should have told you by now I don't allow cursing on my bus and I'm not afraid to put my hands on you and lose my job. You got that?"

Emmett was shaking as he nodded. Coach Irwin went back to his seat and started driving again. Once everyone started to talk again Hannah started laughing at Emmett.

"Ow," she said. "Damn nose."

"What the hell happened?" Rosalie asked quieter than Emmett who just nodded wanting to know.

"Well I went to help Victoria who was fighting with Ana. Then when I tried to break them up Ana got all pissed off then she started asking if I wanted to fight. I told her I didn't believe in fighting and she said she did and hit me. I got pissed and was about to punch her back but then Coach Irwin grabbed my fist and told Victoria to take me to the nurse," Hannah explained.

Everyone was silent as they took it in. Finally Alice was the one who spoke. "Damn that Ana girl is crazy," she said.

Victoria snorted, "You think I don't know that!"

Jasper touched Hannah's shoulder and smiled when she turned around. "I'm glad your alright," Jasper said to one of his new best friends. Hannah smiled back at him as a thanks.

"What the hell Jasper!" Raven half yelled, but still not as loud as Emmett. Jasper looked at her with a questioning looked on his face. Hannah shoot her warning glares which she ignored. "You just raped her!"

Jasper looked down at Hannah and quickly moved his hand. Hannah laughed.

"Nice one dude your first rape," Emmett laughed along with Hannah.

Hannah smirked and looked at Emmett. "Yeah if ya liked that you should have seen us last night," Hannah said with a serious face.

Everyone stared at Hannah and Jasper. "WHAT!" Alice finally squealed.

Hannah turned to her. "Yeah last night we really got into it after y'all fell asleep."

Alice's face turned red with anger. "What did you do to my husband?" She whispered low enough for only the people around her to hear.

Hannah's straight face turned into a grin and she started laugh. Jasper soon joined in. Hannah whipped a tear from her eye and said, "It's a joke. I fell asleep soon after you."

Alice's face then turned red with her embarrassment. "Sorry Hannah," Alice whispered.

Hannah smiled and patted her head. "It's okay puppy," Hannah teased. That started another round of laughter.

"It's alright Alice she always calls me puppy," Victoria said.

Alice sighed. "I just don't want to loose Jasper," Alice said too low for anyone to hear. She looked back up and saw Jasper trying to get Hannah to stop laughing so she wouldn't hurt herself worse. Alice sighed. "I can't loose you Jasper. I need you."

**

* * *

**

I forgot for the last two chapters to tell you about a companion story to this one by my friend AlecParamore-Shorty. It's called "**Living, Loving, Laughing, In Another Universe**." It's where to Voltri come to our universe and have to go to school and stuff. So go check that out.

**Anyways**

**~*REVIEW!*~**


	15. Crushing

**Don't worry my readers and fellow authors Jasper and Alice are not splitting up. I'm just using a little technique called jealousy.**

_Recap:_

_Alice sighed. "I just don't want to loose Jasper," Alice said too low for anyone to hear. She looked back up and saw Jasper trying to get Hannah to stop laughing so she wouldn't hurt herself worse. Alice sighed. "I can't loose you Jasper. I need you."_

* * *

"Jasper why did you invite Hannah over?" Alice asked. Jasper and she were sitting on there bed. Jasper was flipping through his math notes quizzing Alice because she didn't understand it.

Jasper looked up. "Alice," he tried. Of all the things he didn't want to talk about right now top of his list was Hannah. Alice would never understand that he and Hannah were just friends.

"No Jasper we need to talk about this now!" Alice demanded.

Jasper sighed and closed his notebook. "Fine," he said. "Alice, Hannah and I are just friends. The way she was acting on the bus today, you may not believe it but, that's how she always acts."

"I just can't believe that," Alice said. "Jasper I can tell when a girl is crushing and she is crushing big time on you."

Jasper growled. "Alice, I love you. Hannah and I are just close friends because she, unlike everyone else, read in between the lines and saw things I didn't even notice," Jasper tried to explain. After Hannah had explain a few things to him he was no longer blaming himself for Bell's eighteenth birthday party.

"Still I don't like her flirting with you," Alice grumbled. _I swear if Jasper leaves me for her I will get expelled from that school!_

Jasper sighed. "Look when she get's here you two can talk but for now your going to fail if you don't study," Jasper pushed his notes in front of Alice.

"Fine," Alice groaned.

"Jakey I don't get it," Nessie complained. She was spinning around in her desk chair. Jacob was laid out on his bed staring blankly at a history book.

"I don't think I get it either," Jake confessed.

"Well what does it matter if we pass. So I don't know who was in the French and Indian War? When will I ever need that?" Renesmee asked.

Jacob stared at her dumbfounded. "Ness even I know that the French, British, Colonies, and the Native Americans were involved in that war. You really need to study," Jacob pressed. Jacob got of his bed and walked to the door.

"Where you going Jacob?" Nessie asked turning in her chair to see him.

Jacob turned and gave her a toothy smile. "Going to get help," he said before he was out the door.

Nessie sighed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"And why should I help you?" Edward asked. Jacob had just asked him to help him learn history.

"Because your daughter doesn't know who fought in the French and Indian War!" Jacob yelled.

Edward paused. How could she not get that! "Fine, I'll help. But for my daughter not you," he said making sure Jacob knew what was going on.

"I understand," _That you're a sucker. Doesn't even realize by helping Nessie he'll be helping me._

Edward and Jacob walked back to Nessie and Jacob's room down the hall. When they got there they were surprised to see that Victoria had arrived. Nessie and her were resting on the floor drawing.

"When did you get here?" Jacob asked. "And why aren't you," he point to Renesmee, "drawing? You should be studying for that history exam tomorrow."

Nessie looked up. "I'm doing my art homework," Nessie gave a cheesy little girl smile that Edward and Jacob couldn't resist.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Nessie can we just get this done so I can study. Unlike you vamps I don't have photographic memory and will fail my history test if I don't study," Victoria said.

"Maybe you should study first. Exam grades are worth more than homework grades," Edward suggested.

"Fine," Nessie groaned sadly pushing her art project to the side.

Victoria, more than willingly, stuffed her project in her book bag and pulled out her exam study guide. No, she didn't like studying but she hated failing more.

"What's the antecedent?" Emmett asked.

"The noun that the pronoun replaces," Rosalie said.

"And what's that saying thingy that the teacher said?"

"The pronoun and antecedent _must_ agree in person, number, function, and gender," Raven said. Raven had come right after school because she knew that Rosalie would need help putting this in Emmett's head.

"Gender?" Emmett questioned. Both girls nodded. "I didn't know that a pronoun thingy could be a dude."

Emmett let out a loud laugh. Rosalie and Raven looked at each other and smacked their hand to their foreheads.

"Maybe we should take a break from school work," Raven suggested pushing her notes away from her.

"Yeah since Emmett seems to not get math, science, _or _English we'll take a break and try history next," Rosalie said letting sarcasm sep out her words.

"Yeah I think it's snack time!" Emmett said excitedly running out of the room.

"How did you live with him for so many years?" Raven asked. "I mean he only was smart because of his photographic memory and now…" Raven let Rosalie assume what she wanted.

"It wasn't for his brain I can tell you that much," Rosalie laughed. "Now come on we better make sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen." Both girls laughed as they walked down to the kitchen.

Alice, Jasper, and Bella had migrated to the kitchen table and were now studying math and eating apples.

"These are good," Alice commented.

"I know I like mine with peanut butter on them," Bella said. Then she got up and ran to the kitchen in search of a jar of peanut butter.

Jasper laughed at her persistent then looked up at the clock once again. He sighed as he saw it was starting to get late and Hannah still hadn't arrived.

"Waiting for someone?" Alice asked.

"No."

"I hope Hannah gets here soon," Alice smirked having planed out what she would say and most likely what Hannah would say.

_I hope Hannah doesn't come with what Alice has planed for her. Now I'm starting to feel bad,_ Jasper thought.

Just then the door opened. Everyone in the kitchen looked up to see who was coming in.

"Hey peps! I'm home!" Hannah called out.

Alice smirked. "We're in the kitchen Hannah," she said. Jasper sighed.

Hannah walked in. She had a little white tape on her nose but besides that she looked fine. "Hey Allie, Jazz, Em, Rose, and Ray," she greeted them.

"I need to talk to you," Alice urged.

"Sure whatever," Hannah shrugged. She took her book bag off her shoulder and tossed it by Jasper feet. "When I come back your explaining that cell thing to me." It was a command not an option. So Jasper just nodded.

Alice led Hannah to the computer room towards the back of the house. Next Alice shut and locked the doors so they wouldn't be interrupted. When Alice turned back around she saw Hannah was spinning in the desk chair.

"Hannah this is serious so can you stop acting like a three-year-old and act your age," Alice yelled.

Hannah stopped. "I wasn't acting three. I was acting eight," she pressed, though you could she the humor behind it.

"Look Hannah will you just listen I have something to say," Alice pulled up a chair and set it in front of Hannah's.

"Go on," Hannah said._ I feel like I'm a little kid getting in trouble. It's so funny! I want to laugh so bad!_ And she did.

Alice sighed. "Are you done?" Hannah nodded. "I want you to stop flirting with my husband." Alice wasn't going to beat around the bush on this.

Hannah looked confused. "Alice I'm not flirting with Jasper," she defended.

"Yeah you are," Alice said a little too loud. "Friday you smacked his ass."

"Smack Ass Friday."

"You try to sit with him on the bus every chance you get."

"We have a lot in common."

"You broke your nose today and yet you still come over here to study with _my husband!_"

"Alice, if I don't study with someone I'm gonna fail," Hannah said calmly.

"Hannah just stop hanging out with Jasper alright!" Alice said standing from her chair so she'd be taller than Hannah.

Hannah, already mad from Alice interrogating her, stood from her chair and was towering at least five inches over Alice. "Alice, Jasper and I are just friends and I'm not gonna let you stop me from being friends with someone. I understand you haven't had to deal with this before but you do now so just chill out and cool the jealously thing." After that was said Hannah walked out the door and back to the kitchen where she found Jasper and Bella sitting there waiting for her.

Alice walked out the room dumbfounded. Victoria walked up to her and said, "You were jealous?" Alice nodded and Victoria laughed. "She told you off right?"

Alice looked at her. "This happened before?"

Victoria nodded. "Yeah last year Dana was telling me not to be friends with her and Hannah pretty much cursed her out saying she had no right to say she was a bad person," Victoria explained. "Just be glad she said it nicely to you."

Alice glared at Hannah's back. "This is not over. Not by a long shot," Alice said.

Victoria just walked away sighing. "It was good knowing you Alice," she called behind her back.

**

* * *

**

Please Review what you think Alice has planned!


	16. Tom and Jerry

**I know it's been forever but I've been lost. I was trying to figure out how Alice was going to get Hannah back, but I think I've finally got it.**

_Recap:_

_Victoria just walked away sighing. "It was good knowing you Alice," she called behind her back._

* * *

"Dude what are you reading?" Jasper asked.

Emmett jumped, throwing the book that was in his hand on the other side of the room. Emmett groaned. "Dude you made me lose my page," Emmett punched Jasper's arm as he walked passed him to pick up his book.

Jasper laughed. "Since when do you read? You don't even read when you have to for school!" Jasper bent over in laughter. He was pretty sure the last book Emmett had read was _Everybody Poos_ and that was because he didn't believe it was a real book.

Emmett shrugged. "What can I say Hannah, Raven, and Victoria said if I had to read anything it should be this," Emmett said.

Jasper ducked around Emmett and grabbed the book before Emmett could. Jasper looked at the title then Emmett. "Really Emmett?" He asked.

Emmett snatched the book from Jasper. "Raven said that it was ironic because eighth grade does bite like the book says!" Emmett yelled before throwing the book in his bag and running away.

Jasper just stood dumbfounded. "I don't understand why those girls would give Emmett a vampire book called _Eighth Grade Bites_," Jasper mumbled as he walked downstairs.

Bella looked over Alice's shoulder. "What the hell Alice?" She asked. "Are you getting your stuff from Tom and Jerry now?"

Nessie looked up. "So that's why you insisted on watching that show this morning," Nessie laughed as she remembered Alice walking into her bedroom and stealing the tv remote.

Jasper sighed and took the blueprints from Alice. "If your trying to get Hannah back then you should at least know your most likely going to lose," Jasper said as he handed the plans back to Alice. "And by the way, the cat always loses so don't use that."

Alice growled, crumpled up her paper, and tossed it at the trash can. "Now why am I going to lose?" Alice asked wondering why Jasper was doubting her skills after the last Cullen prank week.

"I'm not doubting you Alice. I'm just warning you that no one has been able to pull a prank on Hannah in her life without it backfiring," Jasper explained.

"Why's that?" Edward asked. Everyone looked over at him noticing for the first time her was there.

"Don't know. All I know is that Hannah said people called her the prank master and to warn Alice," Jasper said before chugging a glass of orange juice.

Alice shook her head. "I'll be the first person to do it then," she whispered as she took another sheet of paper out of her book bag and started another plan.

At that second Bella looked at the clock. "Holy crap! We have to leave now," she said then shoved her muffin into her mouth. Everyone grabbed there book bags and walked out the door.

As they passed Hannah's house on the way to the bus stop, Alice looked up. She got a sneer on her face and walked passed her brothers and sisters.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked catching up to her.

Alice ignored him, mumbling something along the lines of, "Aren't you gonna wait for miss perfect!" Jasper let her walk ahead seeing she didn't want to be messed with today.

As they got to the bus stop they saw they're friends huddled around the table. Emmett got curious and ran up to his small group of friends.

"Hey!" He yelled. Victoria jumped and Raven laughed at the look on her face. Hannah just continued to go through papers. "What's up!"

"Emmett what's irony?" Raven asked. Emmett just stared at her as if she were speaking another languages. Raven sighed. "Rose, your boyfriend's gonna fail Mrs. Hopgood's exam."

"That's what guessing is for Raven," Emmett said as if talking to a child.

"Emmett you'll still fail if you pick C for every answer," Rosalie said.

"I wasn't gonna put C every time Rosie," Emmett defended himself. "I was gonna do A, B, C, D!"

Rosalie hit her head. "I swear to God Emmett if you get grounded again I'll ring your neck!" Rosalie yelled at him. Emmett gulped and nodded.

"Hannah, why do they call you the prank master?" Nessie asked remembering the conversation from this morning.

Hannah continued to look at her papers, not even acknowledging the Cullens presence. Jasper snapped his fingers in front of her face and get her to look up. "Yeah?" She asked confused.

"Why do they call you the prank master?" Nessie asked again.

Hannah smiled as she recalled the last few pranks she pulled. "Because I'm the best at pulling pranks, everyone that's tried to pull a prank on me has had it backfire on them, and my birthday is April first," she explained quickly then looked back down.

"What the hell is so important that you can't listen to us!" Alice yelled taking the papers from Hannah and looking at them. "Oh!"

Hannah snarled. "Yeah! I actually want to pass my science exam!" She snapped snatching the science notes from Alice. Hannah stuffed them in her book bag as the bus came down the road.

On the bus Alice sat next to Jasper before anyone else could. "What's wrong with you Alice?" Jasper asked as he saw Hannah sit behind Raven next to Victoria and the others sit around him and Alice.

"I just didn't want the tramp to sit next to you," Alice shrugged and motioned a few seats ahead to Hannah.

"Alice, just because my back is turned doesn't mean I can't hear you!" Hannah called back. "And the Tramp is awesome," Hannah added reminding Alice that Tramp was also the name of a dog in an old movie.

Alice's face heated as she realized most of the bus had heard her. She lowered her head and looked up at Jasper. Alice pleaded with her eyes for him to help her.

"No, Alice. Hannah's my friend and I will not defend a statement that is not true," Jasper said much to the disappointment of Alice. "You know if you stopped being so jealous and except the fact that Hannah act the way she wants there will be a lot less drama."

Alice sighed then looked up into Jasper's eyes. "I just don't want to lose you Jazz," she said.

Jasper hugged her. "Your not, but the way your acting you might in the future," he said before staring out the window.

Alice felt a hole be punched through her heart. She might lose him because she was trying to protect him. That means she has to make _nice_ with Hannah to keep Jasper. _Or_ at least pretend…

**

* * *

**

So while trying to figure out the next chapter I was thinking about a possible sequel or companion. The companion would be where _Maximum Ride's_ the Flock come to Hancock and meet the regulars.(i.e. Hannah,Raven,Victoria,Kayla) The sequel would be well you'll find out if I do it. So review and tell me if you want me to do the companion,sequel, or both. Thanks for reading.


	17. SLAP!

**Shout out to my friend Allison(Bite-Me-and-I'll-Fly) for helping me get this chapter and the last chapter out. If it wasn't for you I would haven't been able to get the this chapter or the last chapter out. Thanks!**

_Last time on Leaving the Twilight Universe:_

_Alice felt a hole be punched through her heart. She might lose him because she was trying to protect him. That means she has to make nice with Hannah to keep Jasper. Or at least pretend…_

* * *

"So Em, you had to take Mrs. Patton's test today?" Raven said.

The day seemed to have passed by in a blur. The Cullens discovered that they would have third and seventh block exams today, fourth, fifth, and six tomorrow, and first and second on Thursday. They had had their third block exams but weren't worried about seventh since it was elective.

Emmett nodded. "So how'd you do?" Raven asked.

Emmett shrugged. "Don't know. Does ROM stand for Walking on Main?" Emmett asked.

Rose and Raven looked at each other. "He failed," they said at the same time.

"I think I passed," Jacob said stuffing half his hamburger into his mouth.

"Jake, is it a I passed with a grade Esme will be proud of or an I passed with enough to skim by?" Bella asked knowing her friend too well.

Jacob looked down. "I got a 65," he whispered.

Bella's eyes widened. "Jacob you better be hell of a lot glad that they changed the grading system and that's a D and not a F!" Bella yelled at Jacob. In fact, Bella was glad about it too. Now she was passing her Algebra class with a B instead of a C.

Jacob sighed. "Hell yeah I am!" I said. "If they had this system when I was in high school for the first time I'd be a straight B student instead of C."

"Hey Alice how hard was the science exam?" Hannah asked. She had a worried look on her face and was barely eating.

Alice smirked and was about to say, 'Harder than it was getting work on the streets,' but then saw the look on Jasper's face and rethought it. "It wasn't that hard, Hannah," Alice said quickly and forced a smile.

Hannah rolled her eyes but said nothing as she turned to her other friends, Ciara and Sarah.

"Is this seat taken?" Someone asked.

"No," Hannah said quickly. The girl smiled and sat next to Alice. The girl was the one from Alice, Jasper, and Hannah's homeroom class. She had stringy brown hair with bad blonde highlights. Her skin was covered with acne and blemishes.

Alice pretend gagged and looked at the girl. "Who do you think you are?" Alice asked the girl. "You can't just sit by someone without thinking about if they are in your league or not?"

The girl was shocked. She had wide eyes and her mouth was agape. Hannah touched her hand and told her it was fine and to close her mouth. After the girl had calmed down and closed her mouth Hannah turned to Alice with a glare on her face that said, 'I'm after blood.'

"Who the hell do you think you are telling someone that they can't sit by you because they're 'out of your league'," Hannah made air quotes around 'out of your league.' "And by the way, Your right Jacki is out of your league, because your league is way to far down for anyone to reach!" With that said Hannah stood and walked off to the bathroom.

"Bitch," Sarah said flicking Alice off before she and Ciara went to follow Hannah.

"I thought you said you'd be nice to her," Jasper said. He wasn't surprised that Hannah stood up for her friend just that Alice was stupid enough to insult Hannah's friend right in front of her.

"I didn't mean to make her mad," Alice said defending herself. "I didn't think that Hannah would defend _her_." Alice motioned to Jacki, who said next to her.

"I'm still here," Jacki said.

Alice ignored her. "Hannah doesn't even know the girl! How was I to know she defends everyone I talk to!" It was true. The other day Hannah had confronted her about some girl named Allison. She said that Allison had told her Alice had insulted her hair and clothes and didn't even think to apologize afterwards. Hannah had said she didn't want to fight all she wanted was for Alice to apologize to Allison. Alice had refused say she was trying to help the girl and the just pissed Hannah off even more.

"For your information," Victoria said speaking for the first time, "Hannah just defends her friends and it seems that you only pick on them." It was true. Alice had only yelled at Hannah's friends. She didn't know that it was always Hannah's friends but always refused to apologize when Hannah told her to. That was most likely how their fighting started.

"But Hannah doesn't even know this girl!" Alice jabbed a finger in Jacki's direction.

Jacki sighed. "Not going to disappear. I'm going to be here until I get out of the seat and leave," she mumbled.

"I get your there now shut the hell up!" Alice yelled at Jacki. Jacki quickly shut her mouth.

"That's it Alice!" Jasper slammed his fist on the table. "If you can't learn to be nice to Hannah and other people for that matter then this will never work." He got up from his seat and went in the direction of Hannah and the other girls to make sure everything was okay.

Alice watched him leave. "He…he…he…" she shuddered as she took in the fact that Jasper had just dumped her. She laid her head on Rosalie's shoulder. "He left me!" She whined.

Rosalie patted Alice's back. "Sweetie, I know your sad but look at it this way, you were the one who was treating his friends wrong," Rose said unable to think of another way to phrase it.

Alice lifted her tear streaked face up. "But he's not even friends with _that girl_!" She stated spitting out the words _that girl._

"That's your problem Alice!" Bella spat out at her best friend. "Your treating everyone like your better than them when your not! Alice, we live in a normal house and have a normal family budget. We're not rich and you treat everyone like you are! Your not a fuckin queen so get off the thrown!" With that said Bella stood and walked away. She loved Alice, always would, but couldn't take how she was treating people. Bella, herself, had once been like them- babysitting for money, looking after her mother, making sure the bills were paid- and knew what it was like to be picked on by people who thought they were better than her. When, in reality, everyone was equal. She wouldn't take that crap again, especially from Alice.

Everyone looked after Bella. "I never saw her act like that before," Edward said. Then he turned to Alice. "But she is right."

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!" Alice yelled. "That slut is stealing Jasper away from me! She stealing all my family and making me look like a bad guy!" Suddenly Alice's face stung. She looked across the table and saw Raven was stand glaring at her.

"You do not call my sister a slut!" Raven said to her.

A teacher walked up. "What's going on here?" She asked everyone.

No one spoke and then Alice got an idea in her head. "Ma'am this girl slapped me and her friend, Hannah, called me a…" Alice paused thinking it through, "a bad word." She decided to let the teacher think what she wanted.

The teacher gasped then turned to Raven. "Raven I'm very disappointed in you," she said. The teacher sighed. "I'm sorry Raven but I'll be needing to take you to the principal's office." She looked back at Alice, "They will call you up later for a statement."

Alice nodded and smirked as the teacher led Raven to the principal's office. She saw that the teacher also stopped Hannah when she was walking back to the cafeteria and took her too.

Jasper, Ciara, and Sarah tried to tell her that nothing like that had happened but the teacher said that she had a witness and had to take them.

Alice smiled wickedly. "That's should take care of all our problems," she said as Jasper and the other girls came back to the table. Alice smiled at Jasper and said, "Hey cutie. Why aren't you happy, all our problems were just solved?"

Jasper was worse than pissed off by the time he had gotten back to the table. He replayed what had just happened in his head.

_Hannah had just walked out of the bathroom, calmer. Jasper told Hannah what had just happened and how he broke up with Alice because of what she was saying._

_Hannah smiled and gave him a hug. "Sorry, Jazz," she said. "I know you liked her and you shouldn't have had to break up with her because of me."_

_Jasper smiled at her. "It's not just about you," he said. "It's about the way she's treated everyone." Hannah nodded and we started to head back to lunch room._

_A teacher stopped by us. "Are you Hannah?" She asked. Hannah nodded. "You need to come with me."_

_Hannah's eyebrows raised. "Am I aloud to ask why?" She asked._

"_Your going to the principal's office for swearing and bulling another student," the lady said._

_Hannah's mouth went agape and eyes widened. "Ma'am I did none of these things I'm being accused of and I'm sure whatever it is Raven was accused of isn't true either," Hannah stated defending her friend._

"_Well I'm sorry if the statement was false but we take these things seriously so I will have to take you to the office," the teacher stated. You could see that she didn't want to do this but had to._

_Hannah nodded and followed the teacher. "Wait!" Ciara called. The teacher turned and looked at her. "Who is accusing them of these things?" She asked professionally._

"_The new girl, Alice Brandon," with that Hannah and Raven were dragged to the office._

Just remembering it pissed Jasper off. He looked up with Alice with fire in his eyes. You could see he was out for blood. Alice flinched back.

"How could you accuse Hannah of bulling you?" Jasper asked her in a semi calm voice, but you could see he wanted to yell. "Hannah and Raven? They haven't even attacked you and most likely never will! They could be suspended!"

Alice swallowed and got a little courage. "Jasper don't you see now out problem is gone," Alice smiled. "Hannah was the one pulling us apart and now that she's gone we can be together with no problems."

"But Raven," Ciara said wanting a good explanation to why she dragged them both down. It's not like her and Sarah weren't already planning on "teaching Alice a lesson" but her answer could effect if they had to hurt her for Raven also.

Alice smirked. "Not like I planned on dragging Raven down but opportunity came and if I didn't let Raven fall with her 'sister' then there would be questions," Alice explained like it was common logic. "Besides the girl slapped me she deserves it."

Sarah growled. "You better watch your back bitch," she said as she stood and walked back to class since lunch was now dismissed.

Alice squealed and looked to Jasper. "You can talk them out of this can't you?" She asked him.

Jasper shook his head. "I don't know you anymore Alice," he said standing up and following his family.

Alice sat at her table in shock. She let her head drop and said, "Oh God what have I done?"

**Before you all go and review that I made Alice a total bitch in this chapter look at things from her POV. She's insanely jealous of a girl that Jasper's become best friends with, she thinks she's going to lose him, and she doesn't really know what it's like being human in this century. She always knew that there would be cat fights between girls but she never thought she'd be in the middle of one and now she doesn't know what to do.**

**Don't worry everything will get better sooner or later just be patient and enjoy the drama while it lasts. Thanks for reading and please _review._**


	18. Tea and Selfishnes

**So this is the real chapter 18 but first a quick A/N.**

**So I've decided to continue this story. I will be starting a new one with the my other idea but since everyone seems to love this story so much I will be continuing. My new story with the Twihards will be called **_**Mississippi Sparkles **_**and I will be posting it in a few days so keep an eye out for that.**

**On to other information, I will be doing some POVs for the next few chapters because it will make more sense. Not just that but also this chapter will be in Alice's POV so you guys can see why she acted like she did.**

_Recap:_

_Jasper shook his head. "I don't know you anymore Alice," he said standing up and following his family._

_Alice sat at her table in shock. She let her head drop and said, "Oh God what have I done?"_

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

I raised my hand in sixth block. "Yes, Miss Brandon," Mr. Ladner called on me.

Jasper looked in my direction but I ignored him. "I'm not feeling well, may I go to the nurse?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss Brandon, of course," Mr. Ladner said. I nodded and quickly gathered my things, I would not be coming back. I ignored Jasper as I walked out the classroom. I had screwed up with him enough and couldn't stand the thought that I had just lost him.

I told the nurse my stomach hurt. She asked if what I had eaten for lunch. I told her the corn dog nuggets because I remember someone getting sick back at Forks when eating them. Maybe it was a lie since I hadn't eaten anything but I need to get out of class, and more importantly out of having to rat out Hannah and Raven.

"I'm going to call your mother," the nurse told me as she dialed Esme's number. They talked and she asked me if I could go back to class. I told her no and she told Esme to come and pick me up. Now I was waiting in the office for Esme to come in.

The office lady picked up the phone and called a room. "Miss Patton, we need to see Raven Wells and Hannah Steele in guidance," the lady said.

My heart rate started to pick up as I heard that I might have to "give a statement" before Esme got here. I mean sure Raven had slapped me but Hannah hadn't ever hurt me at all, physically or with words. Now that I think about it she was nothing but nice to me until I started to gossip or tell people off. Oh my God! What had I done! I had basically asked for a fight with her!

"Alice come on sweetie let's go."

I looked up and, to my relief, Esme was standing in front of me with a concerned look on her face. I smiled and stood grabbing my book back then walked out of the office with her.

As we walked out the glass doors, which I now knew was the main entrance, I saw Hannah and Raven walking into the office. Raven looked up and saw me. I gulped out gave her an apologetic smile hoping she'd let me explain my actions. Raven showed no emotion and walked into the office behind Hannah. Looks like I'd betrayed Raven just as much as I had Hannah. This universe sucks! I mean come on, some dumb ass sticks us vampires in a human world as humans and expects us to act like them! I mean sure we've interacted with humans before but never as humans our selves! And of all people I wouldn't have expected Jasper to make friends with the human girl. She's loud, obnoxious, bitchy, but over all cares to much! She's the complete opposite of Jasper, how the hell could they have become friends!

Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. I mean Jasper had said some things about how him and Hannah are friends but I kind of zoned out whenever I heard her name. Think Alice, what had he said? Oh wait he said that they were opposites but Hannah understood some of the things that no one else did about him. He said that she was like his perfect… Fuck! I really screwed myself for not listening this time. He said that she was like the perfect best friend and she was not more important to him than me.

"I hate her!" I yelled in angry! I don't care anymore. It may have been better if I had listened to him instead of zoning out but I don't care! It's all her fault! If she hadn't have been born than she would have never lived in that house and we would have never meant her that day! It would be normal! We would have blended into the background like always and we wouldn't have had to worry about all these human problems. It was all her fault!

I didn't notice I had been crying until Esme wiped a tear from my check. I looked up at her and realized we were home. I my face felt hot and damp, how long had I been crying? Or a better question why was I crying?

Esme smiled then spoke for the first time since she'd picked me up. "How about some tea dear?" She asked. I simply nodded.

I watched as Esme made us tea on the stove and gather things, such as cookies, on a tray. She explained how this was one of the few good memories she had from her human life.

"I remember whenever my mother had to tell me something she would always as me if I wanted to have tea. The first time was when she was pregnant with my younger brother, and the second time," Esme chuckled, "was when she told me about my little _friend _coming to visit once a month." Esme sighed as she remembered more good times with her mother.

After a few minutes of remembering Esme poured two cups of tea and turned to me. "Now it's your turn Alice," she said and walked over to the tray setting the cups on it then picking it up and walking to the living room. I followed and sat down next to her on the couch. She handed me a cup and I took it.

After a few moments of awkward silence Esme spoke. "I know you aren't sick Alice," I raised an eyebrow asking 'how.' Esme laughed. "Alice a mother just knows these things. What I do know though is that something is bothering you."

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry but I couldn't stay at school with the way things were going," I said as a new round of tears came from my eyes.

Esme smiled knowingly. "Tell me what happen dear," she said. I looked up at her. Esme was the closest thing to a mother I had, especially since I couldn't remember mine. I loved her like a mother and she was offering to help me. I was going to take it.

I explain to Esme everything that had happened since we got her last week. I explained my intense jealously of how close Hannah and Jasper were and how much I hated her for stealing him from me. I explained how they were always together and how Jasper didn't seem to care what I thought of it. That lead me to today's events. I told her how Jasper had told me that if I couldn't "make nice" with Hannah then we'd have to break up. I explained how hard I tried to then how Hannah just started yelling at me out of nowhere for telling a girl that I was saving a seat and to move. Next I told her how Jasper had chosen Hannah over me and broken my heart then how everyone else took her side. Lastly I got to the part when Raven slapped me I and I told the teacher about how Raven hit me and Hannah had been bullying me.

Esme didn't talk throughout the whole thing. She just nodded and patted my hand when things got to hard for me to talk about. This just made me love Esme even more.

When I finished Esme spoke. "Dear, obviously there are two sides to this story, both yours and Hannah's. I think that if you two sit down and explain how each other feels maybe you could put this behind you and be friends," she said sweetly.

Her answer stunned me. Esme was my mother! She was always supposed to agree with me not her! "Your just another person that's choosing Hannah over me!" I yelled before running upstairs to my room. I slammed the door and locked it before falling down on my bed and crying. Jasper didn't want me, my siblings love some stranger more than me, and now even Esme didn't care! What was happening!

I don't know how long I cried before there was a knock on my door. I sniffed. "Go away!" I yelled. My voice cracked though because I had been crying.

"Alice, it's Carlisle. May I come in?" He asked.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I yelled again. I didn't want to talk to anyone didn't they understand.

"Alice open the door it's my bedroom too," Jasper said. His voice just made me break out into more tears. He hated me and I could never change that.

I heard a click then the sound of a door slamming. As I lifted my head to see what had happened it felt as if I was lifting a thousand pound weight. The sight I saw when I had finally raised my head wasn't all that great either.

"Hannah?" I asked. There was no angry in my voice. I guess the realization hadn't hit me yet that my mate had left me for this human. "What are you doing here?"

Hannah smiled shyly. "We need to talk," she said. Fuck! What was I in for!

**

* * *

**

Cliffy! I wanna see what happens if I leave you guys off right here. So I think I got all the things I need. You get how Alice feels and I thought that a mother daughter moment was necessary for this. I know Alice is kinda brat but don't worry she'll get better, maybe. Really everything depends on the next chapter. So if you wanna find out you have to review! Mahahahaha! I'm so evil sometimes!


	19. Googling

**This chapter is where I fix my mess. I hope the last chapter helped explain a lot of things, mainly why Alice is acting the way she is.**

_Recap:_

_Hannah smiled shyly. "We need to talk," she said. Fuck! What was I in for!_

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

Finally it hit me. She had broken up me and Jasper and I wasn't going to let her get away with it.

"What else do you want!" I yelled standing up from my seat on the bed. "You already stole my family, my respect, my dignity, and _MY JASPER!_ If you've come to take my clothes then you can forget it because you will not take my clothes!"

Hannah rolled her eyes and walked around me. She sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. I looked her up and down checking for any weapons she might be hiding. Okay now I had become paranoid if I thought Hannah was going to stab me with a hidden knife when my family was right outside the door.

Hannah sighed again. "Alice are you going to sit or am I just going to have to just get pissed?" She asked.

I sighed and sat down next to her in surrender. She'd taken all the things I cared about and she and I shared a different taste in clothes so she'd never take them.

"Now we have a few things to discuss today. One it is obvious that we will never be good friends, friends is a possibility but that is far in the future. Now I want us to stop this stupid fighting thing. It's obvious that you are jealous and that will not help us at all," Hannah explained.

I was still annoyed but decided it be easier to listen now and get everything over with. "Continue," I said with little interest in my voice.

"Now as I was saying, I don't want you and Jasper to broke up. I never planed for you two to break up and never wished for this to be an outcome. I would like to help you win him back if you are willing to compromise," she suggested.

"And what might this compromise be?" I asked confused. I swore she was flirting with Jasper! She wanted this to happen! Or at least that was my first impression…

"You stop being a snooping bitch who thinks she's better than everyone else and I'll make everything better for you with Jasper and at school," Hannah smiled like she had just created a cure for cancer.

I snorted. "And why would I trust you? You already caused this mess so why should I believe that you would fix it all when it's out of your favor," I said.

Hannah sighed, "Because one there is a long list of people who want to kick the snot out of you and I can talk them out of it and two I don't like Jasper more than a friend."

My fear spiked as I heard her say that. How long was this list of people who wanted to "kick the snot out of me" and I'm sure Hannah was putting it lightly by saying it that way.

"If your wondering, Raven's at the top of the list," Hannah said.

My head snapped up. "Why?" Raven and I had actually gotten along. "Is it because I told the teacher that she hit me?" I asked, though I knew that was the answer.

Hannah shook her head. "No, actually she's more pissed that you lied," Hannah said.

I tilted my head to the right confused. Hannah sensed it as continued. "She said that she understood you telling on her but not why you lied about me. You said I had call you a bitch and I haven't. She didn't understand why you had to drag us both down," Hannah explained.

Oh, yeah I forgot about that. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied. I was just so mad! I wanted to teach you a lesson for stealing Jasper away from me and since we both know how to fight I figured getting you in trouble at school would be the best option," I told her. I let out a small laugh. "Truthfully after the shock set in that I was single for the first time in over fifty years I was acting on pure impulse."

Hannah let out a laugh as well. "I know how that feels. Most of the time when I get really angry I act on impulse. Add the fact that my temper is as bad as Rosalie's into the mix and you have a walking time bomb," she added humor trying to lighten the mood even more.

I laughed. She just said Rosalie had a bad temper and got away with it. The more that I think about it the more wrong I see I was. If fact if she hadn't started out being friends with Jasper we would have been friends.

I smiled. "Maybe we could actually be friends," I sighed then smiled as an idea came to mind. "You get me and Jazz back together and that "kick the shit out of Alice" list down and I'll do something for you too. Deal?" I extended my hand.

Hannah nodded and shook my hand. "Deal. I guaranty that that list will be gone by tomorrow but it may take a while to mend things together between you and Jasper," she explained.

I frowned as I realized the true damage I had caused. If I had kept my big mouth shut then none of this would have happened, but if I hadn't did what I did then Hannah and I would most likely still be fighting. Either way it's a win lose situation for me.

Hannah chuckled and walked over to a white box by the door I was noticing for the first time. She pressed a button then an ear-splitting sound came on throughout the house. Next she opened the door. In feel Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, Nessie, and Bella.

"Maybe if you didn't have your ears pressed against the door you would have realized that there was an intercom system in this house," she said sternly trying to hold back her laugh.

I frowned as I realized Hannah had staged the whole thing. She didn't care about making peace with me, all she cared about was if her precious "family" thought she was perfect! That bitch!

Hannah turned as if sensing my change in mood. "They couldn't hear and I made sure the intercom system was off before I walked in, Alice," she said. "I meant what I said. With that she walked out of the room. I heard her say goodbye to everyone downstairs and drag Victoria out the door with her.

I sighed and flopped back on my bed. "What's wrong Alice?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"Hannah's too perfect," I said. "She's like a Mary-Sue, too good to be true," I explained. It was so annoying! She was the Mary-Sue of life!

Bella sighed. "Hannah's not a Mary-Sue, just a very good actress," she said walking away.

Alice shot out of her bed and was by Bella's side as fast as her human form could move her. "What do you mean 'She's just a very good actress?" I asked truly lost.

"Nessie and I googled Raven, Victoria, and Hannah last week. We found out a lot about them including the true behind most of this crap you've been eating," Bella explained walking away.

"Hum, Google, I never thought of that," I mumbled to myself as I walked to the computer room downstairs. How could I have missed Google?

I typed in Hannah's full name in the Google search engine and was surprised at the number of results I got. She actually had two pages worth of Google information about her. Now for a human that was impressive.

I scanned through the first few links about her old Myspace and something about a Twilight blog that was abandoned a long time ago. Next was some stupid honor roll thing from Elementary School then a thing about a profile on Quibblo which, like the Twilight blog, was abandoned long ago. Next was stories from a "" profile and different fan fictions her name was mentioned in and so on.

"HANNAH HAS A FACEBOOK!" I screamed in my head.

"SHUT UP ALICE! I WANT TO SLEEP!" Rosalie yelled from upstairs.

"Oops," I really did scream that. Oh well now the whole house knows. Who cares they were bound to find out eventually. Now time to snoop.

I clicked on the link Google gave me only to realize I couldn't look at it because I didn't not have a Facebook. I growled but quickly signed up for one.

"Our automated system will not approve this name. If you believe this is an error…."

"WTF?" I said to myself. Why won't Facebook approve my name? I tried again. Same message. This time I tried Mary Alice Cullen. Still no luck. I sighed. Mary Alice Brandon. If this doesn't work then I'm going to try using Bella's name.

Thank God! It finally excepted my name. I quickly uploaded a picture of myself and added the little stuff then approved the email address so that stupid message would stop popping up. Next I sent Hannah a friend request and explored Facebook while waiting for her to except. After like five minutes she did.

I got on her profile and started snooping. Nothing really there. Just talked about her "sisters" and how she loved reading and drawing and crap. What really caught my attention was her "family" listed.

"Everyone come look at this!" I called through the intercom. Wow I loved that this. After a few minutes everyone was piled into the tiny computer room.

"Maybe it would be better if we hooked up the laptop to the tv in the living room," Edward suggested already grabbing the laptop. I nodded and help him hook it up. In the next five minutes we were all sitting in the living room while I uses the laptop to get to Hannah's profile. As I signed into Facebook I explain how it wouldn't let me use the name Alice Cullen so I had to use the name Mary Alice Brandon.

"Well, that's odd," Esme said.

I nodded. "Yeah but the freakiest part is who Hannah has a her "family," I said getting on Hannah's profile. "Look." I pointed to the names, Emmett McCarthy-Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Cullen-Hale, Edward Mason-Cullen, Bella Swan-Whitlock, Alice Marie-Cullen, Jacob Black, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Peter Whitlock, and Char Whitlock.(Well that was the only ones I cared about. Others such as Raven and Victoria were listed but no one looked at them.)

"What is this!" Rosalie yelled. "Someone stole my name and got it wrong!" She was obviously mad that they had called her Cullen-Hale instead of just Hale.

"Rosalie they stole all our names," Edward corrected her.

"Wait!" I yelled realizing something. Everyone looked at me. "Why does it say Bella Swan-Whitlock?" I asked wanting to know why Bella would take _my Jasper's_ human last name.

Bella shrugged. "It's not me," she said simply. "Why don't' you send them all friend request then we can see who it is?"

I nodded and started at the top of the list sending requests, starting at Emmett's name. By the time I had sent all the requests two people had excepted, the Emmett and Rosalie.

"Aunty Alice why don't we chat with them since they're online?" Nessie suggested.

I smiled at her. "Good idea sweetly," I smiled clicking on Emmett and Rosalie's names in the chat box.

_Hey,_ I typed in each box.

The Emmett was the first to reply. _HI! ALICE NUMBER….uh I forgot. GRR! TO MANY ALICES!_

Huh? What does he mean two many Alices? Suddenly another chat box appeared. On the bottom it said "Teens who know the Secret."

"That's a group. It's where you can chat with more that one person at a time," Bella explained.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What?" She asked. "I used to have a Facebook. Didn't everyone?" She shrugged.

I nodded and turned back to the screen. So far only the Emmett and Rosalie was online. I looked back at the past history of their conversation.

_No appropriate for children_

_Uhg! Why'd you add the new Alice girl? We already have all the other ones!-Rosalie_

_Becccuuuuuzzzzzz…..I add all my family to this group :D -Emmett_

_Well I don't like her. I much prefer the one Peter pissed off. It was funny to watch the other Jasper try to yell at him. HA! That dude got no backbone! -Rosalie_

_Which one? Peter or the other Jasper?-Emmett_

_The other Jasper, of course. Please Peter's and asshole and isn't afraid to tell someone off. -Rosalie_

_Why did you steal Emmett and Rosalie's name?-me_

_YAAAAAHHHH! IT'S THE NEW ALICE! *Does happy dance* -Emmett_

_*sighs* Please ignore my husband. He has the attention span of a two month old. -Rosalie_

_What's going on? And why are your names the Twilight characters when your obviously not them? -Me_

_NEW ROLEPLAYER!-Emmett_

_What's a roleplayer?-Me_ I typed and asked out loud to my family. Everyone shrugged.

_It's where you pretend to be someone(real life or character) and play them. -Rosalie_

_BUT! My name is really Emmett McCarthy and that girl your talking to is my girlfriend Rosie. -Emmett_

_*growls* Only Emmett is a loud to call me that! Got it bitch! -Rosalie_

I laughed, "Rosalie this girl really does sound like you."

Rosalie growled and took the computer from me.

_I'LL DO WHATEVER I WISH BITCH! -Mary Alice Brandon (Me with Rose typing)_

_BITCH IMMA KILL YOU! *Lunges* -Rosalie_

_*Grabs Rose* No. You do not kill my new sissy. -Emmett_

_Gtg. -Rosalie. _

_Rosalie Cullen-Hale is offline_

_I have to leave too. My brother wants the computer because "I've been on for the past hour and Mom says I'm grounded" -Emmett_

_BYE SISSY! -Emmett_

_Emmett McCarthy-Cullen has logged off_

I looked back at my family. "That was weird," I stated. Everyone nodded.

"Alice you have a notification," Jacob said.

I looked up and sure enough the dog was right. I clicked on it just as a new chat box popped up.

_Sup pixie bitch?_

Jasper growled. I looked back at him. "Peter," he growled. I looked back at the screen and he was right. It was Jasper's asshole of a brother Peter. I sighed and decided to give him a piece of my mind.

_I'm not a pixie nor an I a bitch- Me_

_HA! You turned Jasper into a pussy and have the right to say that! I don't think so bitch! -Peter_

"WTH! Why is he saying this!" I yelled then looked to Jasper.

"He never liked you," Jasper explained. He held his hand out. "Can I have the computer? I have a way to find out if he's the real Peter." I nodded and handed Jasper the laptop.

_Sup fucker? It's Major_

_Well if it isn't the pussy in question. How's the diet going for you?-Peter_

_Shut up fucker. So what are you doing right now-Me(Jasper)_

_I'm fucking my wife! What else would I be doing!-Peter_

_Hey Jasper. ~Char -Peter_

Jasper looked up from the laptop then gave it back to me. "Well?" I asked. "Is it Peter?"

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah it's that fucker," he said getting up and heading up the stairs. "I suggest you don't talk to him. He had a lot better with insults than you," he called over his shoulder.

I smiled. Already Jasper was seeing me again. I don't know what magic that bitch has pulled but it's working.

**

* * *

**

So Hannah and Alice made up and Jasper and Alice are going to work things out. I figured I should add that stuff about the Twilight roleplayers on Facebook because of how funny it is. Plus some of those roleplayers really act like the people. Anyways as always please review. Thanks for reading.


	20. Goth Buddies!

**Hey, long time no see, or write or whatever. So anyway, surprise surprise, I got an idea for the final chapter of this story by reading a different story for a whole different book even!(I know! What a kiwinky dink!) So, now I have a goal, I wrote up the final chapter and know when this story will come to a close, which sadly will be soon. Maybe 5-10 chapters as in soon. Sorry again for my long writer's block!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Alice's POV_

_I smiled. Already Jasper was seeing me again. I don't know what magic that bitch has pulled but it's working._

**NO POV!**

The rest of the week seemed to pass by in a blur for the Cullens. The exams weren't that hard for most, and if it was hard no one said anything. The days were full of tension for everyone, both because of school and everyone could see the drama between Jasper and Alice. The only ones unaffected by the drama going on in the world of the Cullens seemed to be Raven, Hannah, and Victoria, who chatted away. Even if they sensed it, they tried to pretend it wasn't there.

Hannah was nice to Alice, not saying one mean thing, and Alice was generous in return. The sudden generosity between them made everyone grow suspicious, wondering if they had made a deal. Little did everyone know, that is exactly what had happened between the two. Both were able to push their differences aside for their main concern, Hannah's friend and Alice's boyfriend's happiness.

Hannah did her best to make Alice look good. She even made an attempt to let Alice be nice to one of girls she'd made fun of last week. It worked well and Jasper even started to speak to Alice again. On Friday afternoon Alice was so overjoyed she gave Hannah a hug before getting on the bus.

The weekend passed just as quickly as the week had. It wasn't until Sunday that something interesting actually happened.

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob were playing video games in the living room with Bella and Nessie talking on the couch. Alice sat next to Rosalie, both the girls flipping through a fashion magazine. Suddenly, eight different ring tones went off signaling a text message. The boys paused their game, Alice and Rose put down their magazine, and Bella and Nessie looked around confused. None the less, each of them picked up their phones, ignoring the weirdness. Alice rolled her eyes as she saw that Hannah had sent out a mass to everyone in her contacts that went to HMS.

_Hey, HMS students!_

_Just a reminder that this week is sprit week and you need to show your school sprit and dress your best! Plus it's a free dress day so take the chance to lose the lame uniform!_

_Here's the Day listings:_

_-Heavy Metal Monday_

_-Super Hero Tuesday_

_-Wild Western Wednesday_

_-Tacky Thursday(complete mismatch all out crazy!)_

_-Sprit Friday!(Hawk Pride Baby!)_

_Also, I just heard that the Fall Formal will be this Friday, I know horrible notice!, so you need to get your outfits for that! Girls, it's either dress skirts or what the boys were. Guys, it's kakis or dress pants with a button up. Also school uniform is always acceptable. Just thought I'd try to be helpful, me and Ray are going shopping for dress at some point this week. See ya there my Comrades!(LOL! Love VA!)_

_~Hannah_

"Super long text," Alice commented, trying to resist the an eye roll at the fact she actually sent it out. So what if Alice forgot about sprit week, it didn't matter. So what if she never knew there was going to be a formal dance, wait! She needed a dress. "Rose!"

Rosalie nodded. "We'll get Esme to take us next week, but for now we have to improvise with the sprit week outfits," Rose said. Esme had decided she wanted to get a job and went down to the florist shop at the front of town. So now, all the Cullen kids were home alone and had to fin for themselves.

Alice sighed. "I'm sure I can think of something," she smiled, loving her natural sense of fashion. "What's Monday?"

"Heavy Metal," Rosalie grimaced as she read the words off her phone. "We have to look Goth."

Alice sighed. "Or we could just wear black so we don't have to do the stupid uniforms." Rosalie nodded in agreement. "Everyone agree?"

Bella shook her head. "No way, I'm going all out for Sprit Week," she smiled. "I always did in Phoenix."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she sighed. "Anyone else want to go all out."

Emmett raised his had, and to her surprise so did Jasper. He shrugged and gave a shy smile. "It's my first Sprit Week, I wanna have fun with it," Jasper confessed. Alice smiled at his eagerness. She had never seen Jasper like this, but she liked it, it was new.

Alice nodded and all the Cullens separated. Each thinking of a different way to go "all out" this week.

No one really spoke during dinner, fearing they would give away what they were planning. Though, everyone seemed to go off in pairs when planning. Jasper and Bella had teamed up, both wanting to make this the best week possible. Rosalie and Alice had paired together, wanting to just get it over with a look good doing it. Edward faded into the background, not really wanting to do sprit week. Nessie and Jacob planned to have a semi normal sprit week, just trying to have as much fun as possible. Then there was Emmett, who was keeping his crazy plan secret, he hoped to have the best sprit week outfits in the history of the school.

The next day Bella giggled as she realized the situation she was in. She had locked herself in a bathroom with her husbands brother. Wow, that sounds so wrong, but this will sound even worse. She was applying eyeliner to said brother's face. And said brother happened to be Jasper Hale Whitlock, war god. Bella couldn't wait until she could get a picture of this.

Bella did one last stroke of eyeliner than pulled back to examine her work. She smiled, satisfied. "Done," she decided.

Jasper stood up from his seat on the toilet and turn to look in the bathroom mirror. He smiled at the work Bella had down. The only bad thing about this was what would happen when Peter got a hold of this picture.

"You did good," Jasper turned to Bella and gave her a once over. "There is no way Emmett outdid us." Bella blushed and nodded agreeing with her brother. "Let's go." Jasper walked out of the bathroom with Bella on his heels. As they walked around the upper floor they noticed that they were the last ones to be ready and everyone else was downstairs.

Bella laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day when it took me longer to get ready than Alice," she said. Jasper laughed and nodded.

Alice was surprised that Bella was taking forever to get ready. "It never takes her this long," Alice said, tapping her fingers against the counter.

Rosalie nodded in agreement. Alice and Rose had matched their outfits. Both girls wore a black shirt dress that went down to the knee, underneath that they wore stripped stockings, Rosalie's black and red, Alice's black and white. They looked metal enough to be able to wear free dress.

Looking around the kitchen, Alice examined everyone else's heavy metal clothes. Jacob wore a black shirt with a skull on it and black jeans. He had spiked his hair. Edward's outfit was similar to his. Nessie was wearing the girls version of Jacob's shirt with a black bikers jacket, gray jeans, and black boots. Emmett wanted to go all out. He had come downstairs with chains everywhere and even black eyeliner. Rosalie, however, wouldn't allow it and forced him to change into a similar outfit to Jacob and Edward's.

"I don't get why I wasn't allow to at least wear the chains," Emmett muttered.

"Because I will not let you embarrass me and the family!" Rosalie yelled at him. Emmett rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Jasper! Bella! We need to get going soon!" Alice called upstairs. Why were they taking so long.

"We're ready," Bella laughed coming down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Alice looked over her outfit and nodded in approval. She had on a black shirt with net sleeves and the symbol for some metal rock band on it. Her midnight black skinny jeans went well with the silver flats she had. Bella also had on heavy make-up, black smoky eyes and violet lipstick, and her hair looked to have mouse in it.

"Love it!" Alice clapped. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"No fair!" Emmett yelled. "Why did you let Jasper go all out and not me!"

Everyone turned to look at Jasper as he walked into the room. Jasper had on a pair of Bella's black skinny jeans and a shirt that resembled hers. He also had a black choker around his neck along with chains. His nails were painted black and he had on lots of silver rings that were recognized as Rosalie's. Along with a pair of clip on earring that belong to Renesmee. Looking at his face, everyone saw that he had on heavy eyeliner and black lipstick. Jasper's blond curls had been forced to stand up and were hair sprayed so it would stay like that. If Alice hadn't know that was Jasper, she never would have guessed.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed. "What are you Goth!"

Jasper smiled. "Good, then Bella did good," he nudge Bella. She blushed and murmured a thanks. Jasper turned back to his family. "Well, lets go scare some kids." Jasper gave a grin that revealed a pair of fake fangs.

Rosalie broke out in laughter. "You are trying to gave everyone the impression you're a vampire," she stated. Jasper just nodded as he walked out the door with his black purse bag.

Alice sighed. "He really is excited about all this isn't he?" She smiled at the fact that her Jasper was finally breaking out of his shell.

* * *

**Haha! I just had to put that in there because I thought it be funny! Well Review please!**


	21. Shopping!

**Sorry for the short chapter! At least I got something out!**_**  
**_

_**Recap:**_

_Alice sighed. "He really is excited about all this isn't he?" She smiled at the fact that her Jasper was finally breaking out of his shell._

* * *

The week went by fast than expected. Now it was already Wednesday afternoon and Esme was supposed to be taking Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee dress shopping for fall formal dresses. Alice and Nessie sat on either side of Bella in the backseat of the Mercedes while Rosalie sat upfront talking with Esme about what dress she was going to buy.

"Hey, check this out," Bella said. Nessie and Alice looked at her and saw her pull out a camera. She started flipping through pictures of their family and friends dressed up throughout the day.

Nessie smirked as she saw the pictures from superhero day. Hannah had put temporary blonde die in her hair, bought red contacts, and wore all black. She had went around claiming she was going to be Jane Volturi, a super villain, for the day. Alice laughed when she saw Emmett in his Caption Underpants costume and Jasper in his black cape, plastic gold grown, and red contacts claiming he was king of all vampires.

"Do you have any pictures from today?" Alice asked, wanting to see Jasper in his cowboy costume. Bella nodded and flipped passed the pictures of Edward and Jacob dressed up as there selves, a picture of Victoria dressed up a puppy superhero, and Rosalie, Bella, and Alice as triples to the pictures from Wilde West Wednesday.

Alice smiled as she saw pictures of all the guys together. Jasper was the black cowboy, Emmett was the brown one, and Edward was the white one. Jacob had dressed up as a rodeo clown and all the girls, minus Bella, had dressed up as saloon girls. Alice couldn't help her grin get bigger as she saw pictures that Bella had taken in P.E. of Emmett, Jasper, and her joking around with Hannah and Raven. She loved watching them be human, but she especially loved seeing Jasper happy.

Thirty minutes later the girls had gotten to a local mall that Raven had told them had good stores for dress shopping. Esme stopped at the map of the mall and looked at the stores.

"How about we go to Dillard's first, then JcPenny's," she suggested.

"What?" Alice asked. "Where are all the good stores?" Alice was shocked that they had such low stores, she would never step foot in a store like Dillard's.

Esme sighed. "Do you want a dress, Alice?" She asked. Alice nodded. "Than this is what we can afford." With that, Esme set off toward Dillard's. Alice sighed and followed her mother and sisters. Well, at least she'd be getting a dress right?

An hour and many dresses later, the girls were walking to JcPenny's.

"So let's get this straight," Esme said. "Nessie found a dress and Rosalie found a dress?" The two girls nodded. "Bella found a pair of silver heels she wants to wear with her soon to be dress," Bella nodded, "And Alice still needs one?" Alice nodded sadly.

"Bella needs a dress too," she pouted.

Bella shrugged. "I'll wear a tux if I have to," she said. "I just want to be able to dance with Edward and have fun."

Rosalie sighed. "We'll find you both a dress," she said. "Besides it'll be easier than you think."

Two hours later, the girls were walking out of JcPenny's happily talking about the dance as if it was prom. Alice sulked behind everyone seeing as she hadn't found her dress yet. Rosalie's dress was floor-length and a stunning blue that looked beautiful on her. Bella had found a knee-length purple blue dress that resembled the one Alice had given to her for Forks prom, but somehow this one looked better on her. Nessie had a purple dress and had bought an diamond like belt to wear with it and reminded everyone she was growing up.

Alice stopped and sighed. "I'll never find anything that will wow Jazz," she muttered. Alice glanced up and stopped in her tracks. Sitting in the window of an unknown to her store was the perfect pink dress. Alice's face lit up. "Esme!" she yelled for her mother. "I found it!"

The girls surrounded Alice as she looked up at her dress. "I can see you in it," Rosalie nodded her approval.

"You'd look amazing in it," Bella said.

"I love it Auntie Alice," Nessie said, hugging her aunt.

"Thanks," Alice said. "Let's go get it." She smiled and the five girls walked into the store to get Alice's dress. This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter but I wanted to put something in there about them buying there dresses. Next chapter will be the dance. I'll get it out soon and since I don't get any reviews last chapter be fricking nice and review!**

**P.S. They're dresses are on my profile!  
**


	22. Fall Formal

**Obvious no one reads this anymore so I'm really pissed. If you hate me than go ahead and fucking tell me! What I hate more than bad reviews is no reviews!**

* * *

"Really Alice?" Bella asked. "A limo?"

Alice shrugged and nodded. "Well, we wouldn't have all fit in one car so I thought it be better," she smiled at her family. Bella just rolled her eyes and leaned into Edward. Alice smiled and grabbed Jasper hand, she became even more happier when he didn't deny her it.

"I like it," Rosalie said. She flattened her blue dress again even though it was prefect. "We get to make an entrance."

"It was a great idea Alice," Carlisle called from the front seat.

"Yes, I'm glad you thought of it," Esme called from beside him.

Nessie smiled, this was her idea, to have Carlisle drive. Not only would it save them money not having to hire a driver, but it would also assure the parents that they would be able to take pictures. She squeezed Jacob's hand and in return her leaned down and kissed her head, showing he loved her idea also.

"We're here!" Esme called a few minutes later.

Alice, Rose, Nessie, and Emmett all looked out the windows, wanting to see what the reactions were. Some of the kids outside were taking pictures, some had bewildered expressions on there faces, and one of the teachers was walking toward it, trying to discover why a limo was at a middle school dance.

Alice squealed. "This is a good outcome!" She yelled. Alice's eyes traveled over all the dresses and faces, happy when she discovered that no one was wearing the same dress as her or any of her sisters. "Let's make an entrance."

Rosalie nodded. "Come one Emmett," she said. "We're going out first." Rosalie flattened her dress and patted her blonde bun, trying to make sure it was prefect. Once she was satisfied she kicked Emmett out the door and forced him to reopen it for her and help her out.

Renesmee and Bella laughed at what Rosalie was forcing him to do. Jacob jumped out next and reach in. "Renesmee, would you do the honor of being my date?" He asked.

Nessie continued to giggled but nodded yes and accepted his hand. Once she was out of the limo Jacob gave her a yellow daisy. "Thanks," Nessie said, kissing his check.

Rosalie smacked Emmett's chest. "Why didn't you get me a flower?" She sneered, mad that the dog was treating her niece better than her husband was treating her.

"Uh," Emmett looked around and pulled a few wild flowers out of the miniature garden the school was growing. "I love you?" He tried.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes but took the purple flowers anyway.

Bella got out of the limo and offered Edward her hand. "Why be a cliché?" She asked.

Edward chuckled and took her hand. "Yes, why be a cliché love," he smiled, kissing her cheek.

Jasper sighed. "Come on Alice," he offered her a small smile. "Let's make that big entrance you wanted."

Alice smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thanks," she said. The two emerged from the limo. Alice watched her siblings smile at her. She motioned for Carlisle to go park the limo. "Well," she breathed, turning back to everyone. "Let's go have some fun."

The Cullen kids paid to get into the dance then walked toward the cafeteria, where the dance floor was. They were stopped by a loud "Hey!" They turned around to see their friends walking up to them. "Hey," Raven said. "You guys look great!"

"Thanks," Alice smiled, looking over the three girl's dresses. Victoria and her pale pink ankle-length dress looked like she was going for soft and simple. Her flower like accessories proved Alice's point. Raven looked like she wanted an edgier look. Her knee-length black and dark turquoise dress with the black rose accessories proved it. Finally, Hannah looked like she wanted and 'I'm different and I don't care' look. Her dress went to mid-thigh. The top of it was sleeveless and look like a button-up, the bottom was black and puffed out like a ballerina's skirt.

"Red tie?" Rosalie questioned Hannah as she looked over her odd dress.

Hannah smiled and nodded, touched the red tie around her neck. "It's a girls version of a male tux," she explained. "I had to get it."

Rose just rolled her eyes and turned to Victoria and Raven. "You guys look amazing!"

Victoria blushed and thanked her while Raven hugged the blonde girl who had become her best friend. "Thanks!" She said. "You look hot!" Rose just smiled.

Hannah grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her away from the crowd. "I got an idea," she cheered, her eyes sparkling.

"What kind of idea?" Alice question, considering her last idea had been idiotic.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "This is a good one. Just wait till I give you the signal then ask Jasper to dance," she said.

"Isn't he supposed to ask me?"

Hannah rolled her eyes. "He'll like the fact your daring to go against what you believe in to get him back," she said. "Just wait for the signal." She began to walk away.

"Wait! What's the signal?" Alice called. Hannah didn't answer back though, instead she walked over to the other kids and started talking. Alice sighed and walked over to her family. This would be a long night.

After an hour of dancing and hanging out everyone was happy and satisfied. Victoria was high on a sugar rush and Renesmee was extremely close behind her. Edward and Bella were off in a dark corner somewhere making out and Emmett and Rosalie were slow dancing in the middle of a fast dance song. Hannah, Jacob, Nessie, Jasper, and Alice were sitting in the corner near the snack table taking about random stuff.

"Your dress actually is really pretty Alice," Hannah smiled. "In fact, you are beautiful."

Alice blushed, to think they hated each other last week. "Thanks," she muttered. "Your dress is," she paused, "original." Hannah laughed and rolled her eyes.

A very hyper Victoria ran up to them. "Jacob!" She yelled. "I just pried Emmett away from Rose and dance with him! I need a shield!" Before he could answer, Victoria grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair and onto the dance floor.

Raven laughed, walking up with two sodas. "That's a hyper Vicky for you!" She laughed and handed Jasper a drink. "For you and Alice, and you owe me two bucks," she handed a drink to Hannah. "You can share with me."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "We got work to do!" Hannah pulled Raven away quickly. "I'll be back later."

Alice sighed. "That was strange," she decided.

Jasper nodded. "Very, but I've come to expect that from those too," he chuckled. Alice nodded and laughed along with him. Jasper reached out and grabbed her hand. "I guess I have to thank them though."

Alice turned to look at him. "How so?" She asked, worried.

Jasper turned to smile at her. "Hannah reminded me why I fell in love with you, Alice," he said, squeezing her hand.

"We're gonna slow things down for a few songs folks," a Raven said over the microphone. The song I Love You by Avril Lavigne came through the speakers.

Alice looked up and saw Hannah and Raven at the music table. Hannah was giving her a thumbs up and Alice took that as the signal. "Would you like to dance with me Japer?" She asked, hoping that going against everything she believed in would seal the deal.

Jasper smiled and nodded. "I'd love too," he took her hand and pulled her to the middle of the crowd.

Jasper placed his hands on Alice's waist and Alice placed hers around his neck. She took a second to look around her. She saw Rosalie and Emmett latched onto each other, refusing to let go, she saw Bella and Edward staring into each others as, having one of those moments, she saw Nessie leaning on Jacob's chest, she saw Raven and Victoria singing in the middle of a group of girls joking around, and see saw Hannah standing off to the side taking pictures of everyone. Alice smiled at the thought that everyone was okay now. She looked back at Jasper and saw him smiling at her.

"What?" she muttered, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"You're happy," he stated.

Alice nodded. "Yeah, everyone else is happy, I have to be happy," she muttered.

"Well, you should be happy too," Jasper touched her chin, making her look up at him. "Alice, I want you to be happy."

Her eyes sparkled. "I love you," she said uncontrollably.

"I love you, too," Jasper leaned down and kissed her.

When he pulled back, Alice smiled and leaned into his chest. "Life isn't going to get better," she muttered, "Life won't get better."

"Okay, grab props, this is going to be something to remember," Hannah yelled at the Cullens.

Alice rolled her eyes but grabbed the light-up fake glasses anyway. Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, she can be a bit controlling sometimes huh?" He said putting on a miniature duck tape hat and tie. Alice nodded. "Yeah, I should know. She's like a sister to me."

Alice sighed. "I wish I could have known that from the beginning," she mused, grabbing a light-up fairy wand. She walked over and stood in front of Emmett who was wearing a hot pink wig and holding a blow up guitar. "Then none of this would have happened."

Jasper shrugged. "Yeah, maybe none of this would have happened, but than you'd never be friends with her in the end," he kissed Alice's check.

She shrugged as she watched Hannah tell the teacher to make sure she got all of them in the picture. "Yeah, you're right," she decided.

"Smile everyone!" Hannah yelled. She ran beside Jasper and Emmett and throw her arms around them. "Love you guys!" Emmett chuckled and Jasper smiled.

"Say Pie lovers!" Raven yelled.

"Pie lovers!" Everyone yelled as flashes went off, blinding everyone. And like that, the night was over. Their first dances as humans were over, and everyone was happy again.

* * *

**I'll post the next chapter when I get one review. If I don't get one review you'll never know how the story ends!**

**P.S. The next chapter will be the last one. I already have most of it writen so It should be up the moment after I get one more review. =] be happy!**


	23. Balance

**I love you guys! You have been so good to me! Well, here's the ending you all want! Enjoy!**

**_Recap:_**

_"Pie lovers!" Everyone yelled as flashes went off, blinding everyone. And like that, the night was over. Their first dances as humans were over, and everyone was happy again._

* * *

Alice smiled. Her life was finally getting back to normal. It was only a week since the horrible break up with Jasper and things were back on track, her family loved her again, and even her and Hannah were getting along. She was finally starting to think positive.

Alice looked around at her family. They all sat in the living room in their Fall Formal outfits. Hannah, Victoria, and Raven had just walked in, still in their dresses, and had their bags for the sleepover. Hannah had handed out copies of the pictures they had gotten at the dance because she "knew the teacher who took them and got them early". Victoria was laying on the makeshift bed, which was made out of blankets, on the floor joking about how hyper her and Nessie had gotten with Jacob and Renesmee. Raven and Rose were laughing at the break dancing Emmett had done at the dance while Emmett himself reenacted his moves. Edward and Bella were watching the show on TV, Bella sitting on Edward's lap staring at him lovingly. Esme and Carlisle stood off to the side, happy that their "children" were finally having a normal life. Alice looked back at the scene that lay in front of her. She sat on Jasper's lap while him and Hannah laughed over some inside joke. Life was good, for once.

Rosalie looked up and caught Alice's eye. They exchanged a smile, both thinking the same thing. Things could be normal now.

Rosalie began to think about the life they could have. Her and her siblings could grow up in this town, this house. They could stay here until they graduated then they could go separate ways, to college or somewhere else, and get married. Then Emmett and herself could have children and grandchildren and etc. Finally the vision that Rosalie had of herself and Emmett, gray-haired, sitting on her front porch with her grandchildren running around them seemed more real than ever. Even better her beloved siblings, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella,-and now- Raven, Victoria, and Hannah, would be there, gray-haired, along side them.

Bella could tell everyone was happy, she could tell what they all thought. They thought we would be able to stay here, in this universe, forever, or until death. Sadly, Bella knew everything too good could never last. She did wish that she could stay here, and be human with Edward, but something about it sounded wrong. Maybe the fact that she's never really be Renesmee's mother or the fact she'd have to watch her loved ones die. Either way, she knew this wouldn't last.

"Isn't this great?" Alice finally said. She had been thinking it for the last few minutes, and now thought it the time to speak her thoughts. "All of us here, together." Alice even flashed Hannah a smile, and Hannah happily returned it.

Everyone nodded, but before Rosalie could answer properly something strange happened. "What the hell?" She asked, speaking the first think that came to her mind. Everyone looked forward and were equally amazed.

In front of the TV, a figure began to materialize. The figure was maybe 5' 8" and had a dark blue cloak over it's body. When the figure moved the cloak sparkled slightly in the light.

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Nessie was the one to speak. "The Volturi," she muttered.

Hannah's eyes lit up as she saw she would be meeting a vampire in real life. "Sweet!" She beamed, only to be silenced by a glare from every direction. She lowered her head to focus on her lap, though, her smile never disappeared.

A dark chuckle filled the room. Soon, everyone realized it had come from the cloaked figure. "You wish I was nice enough to only bring death," the voice said. It was deep, but soft like a female's. The voice had a dark edge too it, an edge that made everyone flinch back. Two pale hands came out from under the cloak and pulled the hood down, revealing who stood under the darkness.

Emmett broke into a fit of laughter. "How can you be so scary? You're just a girl!" He laughed at the girl underneath the cloak.

Though Emmett laughed, Jasper stayed as still as possible. He, from being in the Southern Wars, knew when he heard the voice of a superior. Though she was a women, she still had the edge in her voice that told him not to mess with her.

The cloaked girl stood in front of them, with shadows still surrounding her. She had brown, almost black, hair that went through her cloak and looked to stop at the top of her ass. Her skin was pale, though you could see she was no vampire. Her eyes were a dark hazel color. She stared back at the Cullens emotionlessly, though they all thought she looked familiar.

"Excuse me," Esme said, taking a brave step forward, "Miss, would you mind telling us what you are doing in my home?"

The girl turned her eyes on Esme. Esme took a step back, falling into Carlisle's arms. This made the girl turn back to address the Cullens in general. "It is time to go home," she said simply.

"This is our home," Rosalie said boldly. She wasn't prepared to leave Mississippi yet, see needed to make everything come true, she wanted a family.

The dark chuckle went through the room again. "I'll rephrase myself then, it is time to go back to your own universe!" The girl snapped, annoyance flooding the room.

"But I like it here," Nessie whispered innocently. "I don't want to leave."

The cloaked girl got a sneer of annoyance on her face, the first emotion to come on her face. "This is not your time, you shall leave."

"But we don't want to leave!" Edward fought for his daughter, though his wife stayed silent.

The cloaked girl sighed. "It is not your time, you must leave." She said again. Her face looked worn, as if she had had to do this before.

"What is your name?" Carlisle question. "And who are you? Why must you force us to leave?"

The cloaked girl tried to relax, though she could not completely lose her darkness. "I am called Balance," she said. "I am the one who keeps peace in the universes. I decide when something needs to be change or, in your case, someone needs to learn a lesson. You must leave because the lesson has been learned, and it is your time."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, speaking up for the first time. "What was the lesson?"

Balance's flat-lined lips turned downward in a frown. Her eyes landed on Alice. "You know."

Alice sighed, looking down at her hands. "Yes, I do," she sighed. "It was because of me?" She questioned. When Balance didn't say anything Alice continued. "You wanted to teach me the value of money?" She questioned.

Balance sighed again. "You still haven't learned," she sneered. "Perhaps it would help if I separated for your family you next time."

Alice gasped. "No! I can't lose my family again!" She yelled. "I love them too much." Alice looked around at her family members. "I lost you because of my selfishness, I could stand the fact I had to share," she eyed Hannah who just looked away like she had no idea what Alice was talking about, "so I shut down, and hurt all of you. I hate myself for that and can't stand that fact."

"Good," Balance muttered. "Anyone else?"

Emmett nudged Rosalie. Rose groaned but spoke up. "I need to love what I have, even if I will never be a mother I need to appreciate the fact I have Emmett and the rest of my family," she rolled her eyes but everyone knew Rose meant it.

A smiled played on Balance's face. Appreciating what they had was what she had wanted those two to learn. She hoped everyone else had realized that also but Rosalie and Alice were the ones who needed to learn the lesson most.

"It is time to leave then," she said.

"No!" The Cullens said but it was too late, Balance raised her hand then the world began to twist. Around them the house turned into what looked like a tornado and everything began to disappear. Raven, Victoria, and Hannah turned into puffs of smoke that disappeared with the house. Soon, everything was gone and there was nothing but white.

"What happened?" Nessie tried to say, but her voice wasn't heard. Her words turned into letters that appeared on the white surface.

"We're in between universes," Bella said, the words appearing on the walls like Renesmee's. Bella said, thinking of a Spongebob episode she saw. The family read them.

Nessie began to tear up. "I just want to go home!" She yelled running into Bella's arms where she began to cry. Bella held her daughter.

"It's okay sweetheart," she whispered, kissing her baby's head.

"Bella," Edward gasped. "I heard you."

Bella looked up and saw they were in the Cullen house again. Their original home, not the one in Mississippi. "We're back?" She questioned, not so sure.

Everyone nodded, though with confused expressions on their faces.

"A note," Alice whispered, as though if she spoke too loud the scene around her would crack. She picked up the folded purple paper and read it aloud to her family.

_You have learned your lessons so you must go home now. I wish to apologize if you made friends in the town in Mississippi but you can not stay in the human universe, it would destroy the balance._

_Enjoy what you have now. Perhaps if you do well, you will have a visit in your future._

_Balance_

Alice paused as she reread over the note in her head. She looked up and saw all her family lost in their own thoughts.

"So," she started. "Does that mean there will be a sequel to this crazy mess?" Alice watched as her family think about it, though she already knew the answer. The future wasn't set in stone, you just have to hope for the very best.

* * *

**The end! That would be a horrible way to end the story. So, I'm not going to say it. I don't know if there will be a squeal or anything at all. Right now I need to focus on finishing my other stories before starting a new one.**

**For the last time, I'd like to say thanks for reading and please review! I love you all!**

**~Hannah is out!**


End file.
